


A Saint In Sinner's Eyes

by LadyKatie512



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3
Genre: Don't let these tags scare you, Drugs, F/M, Hostage Situations, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Mental Instability, Nothing is in this that woudn't be in Far Cry, One-Sided Relationship, Rook island, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKatie512/pseuds/LadyKatie512
Summary: Mixing a vacation, an island, teenagers, pirates, kidnappings, and drugs, never turned out to be a bad thing... has it? (Vaas /OC ... kind of?)





	1. Unus

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, there's quite a bit of cussing in this and mild racism. That is if racism can be "mild".

_Come forth for the cattle call._

 

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening," the girl thought, running downstairs to the yacht. She paused for a second, feeling her heart trying to escape from her chest while she searched for a good hiding spot.

"Alli," she heard her name whispered and barely saw her friend's head poke out from inside a storage compartment that doubled as a bench. "Under the bed," she whispered hastily. The teenager immediately took her friend's suggestion, and dove to the floor, forcing herself to fit beneath the bed.

"Where's Sam?" She whispered, feeling her body squish between the carpeted floor and the bottom of the bed.

"I don't know," Molly admitted, now only her fingertips and her eyes poking out from the area where she was hiding. They both heard the footsteps quickly approaching, and in a flash Allison watched her friend disappear inside of the compartment. She struggled further underneath the bed as a pair of filthy boots came into her field of view. She heard two men whispering but couldn't quite make out what was being said. She watched one pair suddenly, and loudly walked away while the other stood still, keeping very quiet. Allison felt realization suddenly choke her, understanding what they were doing.

Seconds dragged on as Allison kept her eyes glued to the dirty boots before her. After what felt like forever she watched the man before her slowly lower onto his knees between where she and Molly were hiding. Allison placed her hand over her mouth, silencing her ragged breathing before closing her eyes. She didn't want to see the man who was about to find her. She just wanted to sink into the floor and fall through the yacht into the water.

With another moment of silence came a sudden and shrill screaming. Allison's hazel green eyes shot back open immediately, wide as she watched the pair of filthy boots struggling now with Molly's bare feet. Tears fell from her eyes immediately as she stifled her own cries.

"Wasn't there another one-- Son-of-a-!" one of the men spoke before violently cursing. Molly hit the floor with a painful thud, and was able to make eye contact with Alli one last time before she tried to sprint out of the room. Both of the men were now preoccupied with Allison's best friend and forgot of the potential second victim.

Allison remained under the bed as long as she could before her nerves pushed her to get out from her hiding spot. Though she was only wearing a skimpy swimsuit, as was Molly, she didn't think to try and put on any clothes. Her curiosity was getting the better of her and she slowly made her way to the door that lead to the deck. Through the small window she could see two men, in black cargo pants and red cut off shirts, throwing Molly down to the floor next to her older brother's girlfriend, Sierra.

"It's okay, Molly," she spoke, though her makeup was ruined with tears. "We're gonna be okay."

"Isn't that sweet?" she heard one of the men say, his accent different than the others. By now Allison had pushed her luck, opening the door and proceeding up the few stairs on her hands an knees to get a better view. "The girl's taking care of the Chink," he laughed and Allison felt her stomach twist at the racist remark towards her friend.

"Fuck you!" Sam's voice shouted, though Alli couldn't see him from her spot. She moved as far left as she could and looked right to see the other side of the deck, which she couldn't before, and saw more men in red standing behind Sam. He was on his knees, his hands behind his back with a machine gun pointed to the back of his bloody head. He was barely recognizable to Allison.

"Fuck me?" The man with the mohawk turned around to face Sam now, a wide grin on his face. "You want to fuck me, hermano?" He asked while strutting over to Sam. "You think I'm pretty?" he asked, bending down to mockingly smile in Sam's pissed off and bloody face. Sam did the one and only thing Allison did not expect, and immediately spat in the man's face. Before, Alli had only known Sam to be shy and courteous, and a slight nerd. Seeing him this angry and defensive was more of a shock to her than all the blood seeping from his head.

"That," the man immediately stood up, wiping the blood and spit from his face, "That wasn't very nice. But you see," he spoke before immediately punching the side of Sam's face, Allison could almost swear she heard something break. "You see, you don't-- want to fuck with me!" the man spoke, his tone changing from calm to pissed like someone had flipped a light switch. "Rip her fucking top off, man," he then turned around, pointing back to where Molly and Sierra were. Allison moved on the stairs again to watch one of the other men yank Sierra off the wooden deck, pulling out a large hunting knife to forcefully rip open Sierra's bandeau swimsuit top.

"No, please!" she cried, while she tired to keep the ruined fabric over her chest, and the man pushed her forward to the one who had given the instruction, the leader. He forcefully ripped the remains of the top from her body, throwing the colorful fabric overboard as he forced her arms behind her back, making her bare her naked chest to everyone on the yacht. "Please," she continued to whine as the man spun her around to face Sam once again.

"You don't fuck with me because I'll fuck with you. Don't push me," the man with the mohawk warned, pulling a knife of his own out. He dragged it across her chest first, as he spoke, before quickly holding it up to Sierra's neck. "Now tell me you're sorry," he demanded of Sam.

"I'm sorry," Sam spoke quietly after a moment of silence and resentment towards the man.

"Tell me you're my bitch..." The man smiled, though his patience quickly faded, "Tell me!" he shouted, pressing the knife harder to Sierra's throat.

"I'm your bitch!" Sam yelled back at the man.

"Good," the man was calm once more. "Good. Remind me to give you a biscuit later, yeah?" he spoke, taking the knife away from Sierra's throat to momentarily point it at Sam before sheathing it. "But moving on, you know the thing that really fucks with me?" he asked, turning around once more before violently shoving Sierra away from him so that she would fall back next to Molly. She immediately moved forward to try and grab Sierra but was yanked back to her previous position by one of the men.

"The thing that really fucks with me," the man spoke, as if in deep thought. "I swear this boat was supposed to have mother fucking American's on board!" His voice rose steadily until he was fuming again. "And all I get is that whore!" He yelled, walking to the back of the yacht, where Allison saw the Capitan and his son. "I didn't want these Chinks, I wanted Americans!" He shouted at the captain, who immediately began shouting back in Chinese. Alli knew a fair, though basic, amount of the language, thanks to Molly and Sam, but she was completely lost in what the Captain was saying. Apparently, so was the man.

"Do I look like I speak Chinese?" he asked, his voice still raised to a point of near rage. He grabbed out his knife once more, and instantly flung it across the boat, the blade sticking firmly in the wooden deck near both the Chinese Capitan and his son. "I speak English! English, motherfucker, do you speak it?!" he shouted, straining his vocal cords.

"We deliver, you pay now and go! You pay now!" The captain shouted back, and Alli was shocked that the man knew any English at all before realizing exactly what was happening. Her friends and herself included were being sold to these men.

"'You pay now'!" he mocked the captain in a horrible Chinese accent. "Fucker," he then mumbled, reaching into his back pocket to pull out a huge, bulky wad of Yuan. It had to be bigger than the man's fist, and wrapped up with several rubber bands. "There's fifteen percent, the rest is on shore. Boys," he clicked his tongue, before further directing his men. "Take the fuckers and our cargo ashore, you know what to do."

"You not coming, Vaas?" One of them asked, through a bandanna wrapped around his nose and mouth.

"Someone needs to watch the boat," the man, who Alli now knew as Vaas, smiled a toothy grin. "Besides I need a vacation from these fucks," he added, watching as Sierra and Molly were dragged up by their hair and puled out of Allison's view. She looked back to where Vaas was standing, and noticed something gut wrenching. The captain of the ship was staring directly at her.

She nearly screamed and ducked down so she was out of sight, her heart again trying to escape her chest. "Oh shit, oh shit!" Her mind raced before she decided it was safest for her to hide, even if the captain wasn't saying anything about her presence. Allison crawled back into the lower level of the yacht, silently opening and closing the door before standing up, and peeking through the window. She could barely see a sliver of blue sky from the little round window, and it was otherwise useless to her.

Outside, she heard the motor to a much smaller boat start up and she knew that she had possibly lost her friends forever. She wouldn't be able to do anything while Vaas was on the boat with her, she wasn't confident enough to try and attack him. She wouldn't be able to do much until the yacht was sailed back to China.

She couldn't keep herself from outwardly crying now, her whole body shaking as she braced herself against the door. This couldn't be happening, fifteen minutes ago everything was perfect. Shit couldn't go this bad that quick. Allison felt like she wanted to die. She wished this was all a dream and that she would wake up and life would be perfect again.  
Allison fought herself to try and regain some composure, both wanting a clear head so she could figure out what to do as well as remaining unseen. She took in a few deep breaths, to the point of her lungs wanting to burst, before she managed to control the majority of her shaking. If only she hadn't looked out the window again, to see a pair of dirty boots and faded green pants making their way down the stairs and straight towards her.

With as little of a warning that she had, Allison quickly backed up and ran into the bathroom. She realized immediately that it was a stupid decision, but it was the closest hiding place, and she didn't have enough time to run back to the bed. She would have been spotted for sure.

The door she had just been peeking through slammed shut and Allison jumped nearly out of her skin while staring at the flimsy sliding bathroom door. Following the slam of the door, she heard unnaturally slow and heavy footsteps making their way towards the bathroom. Allison couldn't figure out if it was deliberate or not, and the thought of her already being caught finally froze her frantic heart. The heavy footsteps stopped right outside the bathroom door and Alli backed her self away from the door as far as she could before hitting the frosted glass shower door.

Allison held her breath, her back flat against the glass door as she stared ahead of her with wide eyes.

The breath she was holding slowly escaped her lungs as she heard the footsteps continue on past the bathroom door. Allison had nearly succeeded in calming herself down again before there was a sudden taping on the door. Her attention was again, fully on the bathroom door as she stood deathly still. The tapping came again, slightly louder and more pronounced than the first time, and Allison's hand immediately found the handle to the shower door. The attempt was futile, she knew that, but anything between herself and this Vaas was better than nothing at all. She stepped forward to open the door, then backwards to conceal herself in the small shower cubicle, her eyes glued to the bathroom door the whole time.

"Hello?" the man suddenly shouted, and the door shook horribly as he banged against it. Allison answered with a startled cry, her knees failing her and she collapsed into a small ball on the shower floor. "I need you to come out now," he laughed, before violently banging on the bathroom door once again.

Allison threw her hands around her ears and willed herself to just disappear, she couldn't do anything else.

"Don't keep me waiting out here, this is very rude," Vaas spoke. "Do you hear me?" he pounded on the door again, raising his voice. "Do you fucking hear me out here?!"

Allison sobbed loudly in response, her whole body shaking. She could hear him ramming into the door now, each time she heard the door cracking in half. Vaas didn't have to work hard to break the door down, it was only able to handle a few good hits before it exploded inward, showering the bathroom in broken plastic and wooden splinters. Allison's eyes shut tight from the short burst before she dared to peek sideways. Through the frosted glass she could see the colored shadow of him, moving oddly through the design on the frosted shower door.

There was a loud thud, causing Allison to jump once more and hide her face in her arms, as Vaas dropped something on the floor near the shower before he turned and began loudly rummaging through the bathroom. Allison didn't fully understand why she wasn't immediately killed or beaten.

"This is really amusing, you know," he spoke, once again calm as ever. "This little game of hide and seek. You're very bad at hiding though," Vaas admitted, Allison hearing velcro rip open and then plastic and paper clattering together into the bathroom sink. She couldn't fathom what he was doing, let alone why he was just letting her sit in the shower.

"Did you really think I didn't see you poking your head out on deck? A few of my hombres saw you too. Even the captain, but he didn't say anything. It's good to know there's still some good in the world, you know? He wasn't going to say anything about you. I guess I'll have to have a chat with him when we get back to the island... You still in there, chica?" He suddenly asked and Alli stopped breathing all together. She dared to look back through the glass and now saw he man sitting outside of the shower, the smell of chlorine bleach filling the small room. He reached forward and gently tapped at the glass, causing Allison to curl up tighter.

"Hello?" He chuckled while tapping slightly harder. "Don't make me come in there and get you," he spoke loudly, his fingers now still on the frosted glass. "You won't like it if I have to..."

Allison thought silently that she wouldn't like it either way. Giving herself up seemed less inviting until she realized that he might kill her otherwise. Vaas might kill her either way.

"Three..." Vaas started counting, drawing out the vowels at the end of the word, and Allison slowly looked over to his distorted figure through the frosted glass. "Two..." Vaas continued in the same tone and manner as before.

Allison couldn't think. She could barely breathe. She didn't know what to do between staying curled up, cowering in the shower, or open the door and give herself up to the madman. As he took his final warning breath in, Alli's hand flew to the shower door, palm flat against the glass, and pushed it open. However, she only used enough force to pop it open and let it hang loosely ajar.

"There you go," Vaas spoke quietly now, as he opened the door fully to reveal Allison still curled up on the floor of the shower. "What are you doing?" He had a dark bandanna tied high around his nose and mouth, but it wasn't enough to cover his slightly glazed eyes. Or the grisly scar he had that spanned from his left eyebrow to the middle of his scalp. Alli saw that the wound was still healing, the skin around the scar still swollen and raised, as well as slightly red with irritation. However he had received the injury, Allison presumed, it had been recent.

"Hey," his raised voice snapped her green eyes back to his from his scar. "I'm talking to you," he spoke, any feigned kindness gone from him. He suddenly offered up a dirty red rag, a few sheets of alcohol wipes stacked upon it. The rag itself, as it came closer to Allison, made her eyes water.

"Take this," he spoke, extending his arm closer for her to take the rag. "It'll put you out."

"Why?" The short question barely left her lips.

"Bleach and alcohol," Vaas spoke, avoiding exactly what Alli meant. "Puts you to sleep." She noticed an open gallon of bleach next to him on the floor as well as several torn open packets of the alcohol wipes scattered around the small room.

"Take it," he spoke and Allison, afraid of testing his patience, finally took the rag from him. "Put it over your mouth," Vaas then instructed, mimicking the motion with his empty hand, though his bandanna hung well below his jaw.

Allison was afraid of the contents of the rag, especially since Vaas had a bandanna to supposedly stop himself from breathing in the chemicals. She still obeyed him, despite this fear, and brought the rag fully to her mouth. Immediately she began to choke and involuntarily cry. The mixed chemicals stung horribly at her eyes, as well as inside her nose and down her throat. As she sputtered, Alli quickly pulled the rag away from her face.

"No," Vaas spoke, reaching for her hand with the rag. She immediately flinched, but had nowhere to go to stay away from him. "Like this," Vaas continued and firmly wrapped his hand around Alli's, moving the rag back up to her face.

Allison's eyes were wide, staring at Vaas as he held on to her and brought the rag back to her face. She could tell that he wasn't being forceful, but the fact that he had admitted this would make her pass out scared her. The way it stung when she took a breath in made her feel as if she was going to die.

"There..." he spoke, replacing Alli's hand completely as hers quickly fell limp while holding the rag over her nose and mouth. Within seconds, her eyes rolled back into her head and her body went limp, lumping over on the small shower floor.

Vaas knew that he had to take this girl to the island to ransom and sell her, but he didn't want to. He had a completely different idea of what to do with her.


	2. Duobus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison wakes up in a basement.

_Confront the evil river you can't control._

Allison awoke to an aching in her mouth. She didn't realize at first that she had already opened her eyes, before she could comprehend how dark it was in the room. She blinked rapidly after, though the room still remained shrouded in darkness. It was then that Allison moved her jaw about, tasting the filthy rag that had been tied tightly around her head and gagging her mouth. She could feel the corners of her mouth tugging harshly against the material. She also knew, without having to move too much, that she was tied to a chair, her legs tied together, her arms bound behind her back, and her middle tied around the back of the chair itself.

Fighting to not panic, she wondered how long she had been out for, and then her mind wandered to Molly. Was her best friend in this exact situation? Was she in the same room possibly? Allison tried to make a noise and nearly gagged from the rag binding her mouth. Instead she bit down tightly onto the material, and realized, before she could even think, that it would take her days to bite through me material completely. Instead, she began wriggling around in her chair, feeling the binding's on her legs give the most. She wouldn't be able to free herself if her legs became undone but at least she would be awkwardly mobile.

Over the rubbing sound her bare legs made (she figured she was still in her bikini, though she could feel one of her baggy sweaters covering her torso) while she wiggled her legs back and forth, she heard a metal door screech open, before slamming closed. Allison ceased her movement, feeling her heart nearly stop as well, as she listened. She heard movement with her in the room, every hair on her body standing straight up with anxiety of who was with her, before a blinding light filled the room. Allison's eyes immediately stung and watered from the shocking light, and she couldn't keep them open to observe her surroundings. She heard a quick laughter, wishing that she didn't recognize the voice, as she tried to keep her eyes open, though her eyelids seemed glued shut.

"Allison?" Vaas spoke, sounding as if he were waking up a child. He chuckled as she flinched from the use of her name while fighting to keep her hazel green eyes on his blurry figure. She knew, though the events that happened in the bathroom were a bit hazy, that she had never given Vaas her name.

She was shocked, yes, but Alli had already made up her mind not to reply to the man, even if she could. Instead, she continued trying to focus on him, her eyes slowly adjusting to the bright light in the room. She was able too see him more clearly, as he slowly moved towards her, a half gone beer in his hand and a joint behind his right ear.

"I'm glad you're wake, Allison," Vaas smiled, using the girl's name once more purely for the love of her reaction. "Are you thirsty?" he then mockingly asked, holding out his beer to her, swirling around the brown liquid within. "What about hungry?" he asked after another moment, his smile widening as he withdrew his beer and grabbed his crotch with his free hand.

Allison tried to flinch away from him then, still tightly bound and gagged in the chair, as the thought of rape quickly crossed her mind.

"Calm down, chica," Vaas laughed, moving behind her and Allison felt the gag tighten painfully before falling free from around her jaw. Quickly, she spit the rag out of her mouth, having it land in her nearly bare lap. "You're too young." Vaas moved out from behind her, walking to pick up an empty crate before moving it in front of the girl, sitting before her on top of it. "You know how I know?" Vaas asked after taking a swig from his bottle of beer. Even though the gag was now gone, Alison didn't reply to him. All she did was stare, like prey watching their stalking predator.

With no reply from Allison, Vaas shifted on the crate, reaching into his back pocket. Allison flinched horribly as Vaas quickly threw the contents of his back pocket at her. She was relieved, however, to see that it was only her Hello Kitty wallet and American Passport.

"Allison Caroline Wheeler, born October 7th in 1996. Lives at 4112 Huntington Street, Oakland California. Soon to be junior at Skyline high school. Your bank account, 446429897, has two hundred forty-three US dollars in it and you have three American dollars in your wallet, as well at fifty-two Chinese yuan," He spoke, smirking as Allison looked back and forth between him and her items with huge eyes.

She took a steady breath in, telling herself that he was only using it as a tactic to scare her, before making and holding a brave eye contact with her captor. "Sounds well rehearsed," she spoke, against her better judgment.

"You've been out for nearly six hours," Vaas spoke before finishing off his beer, carelessly tossing it to the side as he took his joint out from behind his ear. "Now where's your pleas for freedom? Cries for your life? I'm ready to fake some sentiment," Vaas continued, pulling out a lighter and lit up the end of his joint, now firmly held between his lips.  
Allison, in response, remained silent and simply shook her head.

"No? Nothing?" Vaas asked, sounding genuinely surprised. He then took a moment to take a slow, long drag from his joint, holding it in his lungs before letting it smoothly back out.

Allison watched him carefully as he did, while pondering what she could ask him for that she could possibly receive. "Where's Molly?" She decided to ask him.

"Molly?" Vaas smirked, his voice raspy from the smoke. "Two minutes and you're already asking for Molly?" He held back his laughter, though he was smiling wide now.

"My friend, Molly," Allison clarified, after realizing that Vaas was speaking of a completely different "Molly".

"Your friend? That’s even more pathetic," Vaas spoke, inhaling another long drag as he stood up. Vaas moved to stand before Allison, bending over so his face was just above hers while towering over her in the chair. He exhaled, blowing the marijuana smoke directly into Alli's face. Immediately, she began to choke and turned her face to the side, unable to do anything else. "Friends are worth shit-- Hey!" Vaas spoke after the last of the smoke emptied from his lungs. "Look at me, Allison," Vaas grabbed her face, his hand easily fitting around and under her jaw.

Alli, still in a haze from the smoke, stared up at Vaas against her will, while holding her breath. "Friends are worth shit, okay?" He spoke in a relaxed voice after once again gaining her attention. "Don't worry about them. 'Kay?" He held his hand on her face until Allison could no longer hold her breath and was forced to breath in the slightly dispersed smoke. Vaas smiled again, repeating his actions and once more blowing smoke into her face while she sputtered.

"Just relax, chica," he spoke, ignoring the dryness he felt in his throat. "It's okay. It's just you and me now. Forget about everyone else. Besides, a Gringo like you can't actually care for anyone else."

"She's like my sister," Allison choked out, trying to ignore the lightheaded dizziness she felt from the smoke.

"Sister?" Vaas asked, a he was already walking back to sit upon his crate once more. Now, he was frozen in place, his demeanor changing completely. "Do you have a sister?" Vaas slowly asked, turning back to face Allison once more.

Allison was silent for moment, debating her answer. "No, I don't," she spoke truthfully.

"Then you don't fucking know what it's like to have a sister," Vaas explained slowly, his words filled with venom.

"She's the closest thing I have--"

"You have no idea what a sister is!" Vaas screamed, quickly moving back in front of Allison and tipping her chair backwards. Immediately Alli squeaked out a frightened scream, feeling herself fall backwards before Vaas held her steady only inches from the floor. Vaas was back in her face again, now angrier than Allison had ever seen him.

"Don't talk about sisters! Don't talk about thinking that Chink bitch is your sister! Don't even think about sisters, Allison! FUCK!" Vaas' voice began to crack and through fear, Alli believed she could see him begin to cry. She knew, however, that she was suddenly very afraid and saw this through her own tears.

Vaas brought her back up, not bothering to stabilize the chair as he let her go. He began to pace around her, rubbing his forehead with one hand, while holding onto his joint with the other.

"I'm sorry," Allison spoke quietly, as she struggled to remain upright in her chair, balancing herself so she would not fall to the side. "Vaas, I'm sorry," she spoke as she finally achieved balance, and forced her mind clear.

"Why...?" Vaas stopped, his back to her while taking a long drag from his joint. This time he caused himself to cough horribly. "Why are you sorry?" he wheezed, still facing away from her.

"I upset you..." Alison spoke quietly.

"Why would you care?" Vaas asked, making his way back to the crate before finally sitting down.

"Because you control my life now," Alli only thought, and decided not to bring it to voice. Instead, she was silent once more.

Vaas only let out a small, humorless laugh while he smoked down his joint, trying to achieve the level of relaxation in which he was before. "At least you know when to shut up," Vaas spoke, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "You know what?" Vaas spoke, breaking the silence as Alli decided to keep quiet after his last statement. "You'd make a better sister than mine, and I've only had you for half a day."

"Is that good?" Alli debated asking.

"'Is that good?'" Vaas mocked her. "Yes, that's very fucking good."

"Thank you," she replied, promptly this time.

This made Vaas laugh again, truly this time. "Why bother with manners?"

Again, Allison had the same thought as before.

"It's not doing anything for you, Alli." With that statement, Vaas stood back up while snuffing out his half smoked joint. He placed it safely back behind his ear as he turned and began walking towards the door. Allison took that as his goodbye, until he stopped, standing in front of the door.

"Your friends; Molly, Sam, and Sierra. Yes?" He asked, turning slightly to look back at Allison, still tied to her chair.

"Yes," she answered him shortly.

"I believe we've already got a few bids on Sierra. Sam and Molly would be worthless, however their parents should cooperate nicely with the ransom. After, we'd probably just kill them."

Allison felt fresh tears begin to well up and sting at her eyes as Vaas spoke, though she knew she had asked him for this information earlier. In a feeble attempt to not break in front of her captor, she shut her eyes tightly, and focused on breathing evenly.

"For you," Vaas continued, watching her reaction, "I can see about cutting a deal with some people to get Molly sold, but Sam will die. I'll tell you this now, death is a better fate for your friend than slavery."

Alison wanted to ask why they couldn't just be given back to their parents, the way a ransom was supposed to work, but forced the words back down her throat like she was trying to swallow her tears.

"Allison, look at me," Vaas spoke, with little command in his voice. She had to force her eyes back open, having to allow tears to slip freely onto her pale face as she glared at the man holding her captive. "Don't be so angry, you asked for this," Vaas pointed out, leaning his back against the metal door of the room.

"What about me?" she asked, trying to keep her bottom lip from shaking as she held back her sobs.

"You? You're not being sold.”

"Why?" she asked louder, before Vaas could fully finish his sentence.

"Because I'm keeping you," He smirked. "You're expensive sure. We don't get many under-aged American girls. Especially pretty ones, but that's besides my point. You're different-  
-"

"No I'm not," Allison disagreed, her jaw tight.

"You are. You cooperate nicely. In the right circumstances, I could give you a knife and tell you to slit your own throat," Vaas smirked, patting the machete to his side. "You're mailable, controllable. I feel like you need to be owned and I'm the perfect guy for the job." By now Vaas had moved back to Allison, walking behind her before pulling out his machete from it's sheath. He placed it across Allison's throat, forcing her head up so they could keep eye contact, however much Allison didn't want to.

"Don't look at me like that," Vaas falsely pouted, before breaking into a small fit our laughter. "I'm doing you a favor, chica... You should be thanking me." With that he removed the machete from Alison's neck, and used it to release her from the ropes holding her to the chair. She flinched as the cool metal slid between her wrists, and then again as Vaas moved in front of her to cut her bare legs free from the chairs legs.

"I will warn you," Vaas spoke as Allison was totally freed, though she remained still in her seat. "Nobody knows I have you, You and I will get in big trouble if you're found, 'kay chica?" Allison stayed quiet. "So don't make any noise, don't try to escape. Trust me when I say this is a better fate that being sold off into slavery."

Vaas walked in front of Alli again, standing before her as he took the half joint from behind his ear. "Here," he handed it to her, but Allison remained still. "Take it," he spoke louder, and Allison suddenly realized he was right. She was controllable, just not for the reason's he thought. She reached out and took the joint from him, her eyes locked with his. She knew she was only obeying him because she didn't want to make this harder on herself. Allison knew she wasn't "mailable", just smart.

"Here," Vaas spoke again, pulling out his lighter and giving it to her as well. "Behave down here. I'll be watching you," Vaas laughed as he walked backwards, pointing at his eyes before pointing to Allison. "And don't set yourself on fire," he added, opening the metal door before quickly disappearing outside of the room.

Allison watched the door as she heard Vaas locking her inside, leaving her feeling like a helpless animal trapped in a cage. Only she had no food or water that she knew of, only Vaas' Zippo lighter and half a joint.


	3. Tribus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison grows bored, and Vaas makes her dinner.

_Wicked ways and venomous eyes, just human nature in disguise._

Allison's eyes fluttered open as she awoke from a dreamless sleep. At first, she had no recollection of where she was, just like the last few days. Quickly, she sat up in a panic and looked around the dank cement basement. The dull events of the past days quickly came back to her. She quickly slumped back down onto the filthy twin mattress. The thing itself looked half a century old, though it was still more comfortable than the cold cement floor.

With a sigh, Allison pulled herself into a slouch in the corner of the room, searching with her hands in the dim light for the lighter Vaas had given her. Sadly, or luckily, Alli was no pyromaniac. However the lighter was the only source of entertainment she had in the basement. It was also the only source of light she had, besides the barred window placed at ground level outside. She was no longer allowed to turn on the basement light without Vaas present, simply because it caused "too many questions".

With that thought, Alli flipped the lighter open, staring at the flame for a moment before flipping the lighter closed again. While she repeated these actions, Alli began to hear a small commotion outside the window. Allison flipped the lighter closed and looked up to the barred window. After a small debate in her mind, Alli dropped the lighter to the mattress and stood up, feeling her joints ache from staying so still. Standing beneath the long, barred window, she still couldn't see much of the outside world, say for the rooftops of a few buildings and a sliver of the blue sky. She blinked a few times, while staring through the brightness of daylight, and could still hear a few men talking inaudibly.

Alli looked back down then, looking for something to use as a booster so she could see outside. Quickly, she spotted the wooden crate Vaas had once used as a seat. She walked over to it, carefully trying to pick it up so she wouldn't receive any splinters. However, the wooden crate was too heavy for her weak body, and Allison had to resort to pushing it across the floor to the bottom of the window. She climbed atop the crate after it was flush with the wall, still wary of splinters with her bare feet, and was at the perfect height to peek out the barred window.

At first, Alli didn't see much besides dirt paths and a few shacks. She then witnessed a small group of men walking past the window, catching a few main words through their accents. The first two words she caught were "new shipment", followed by "sky diving", "Bangkok", and "seven total, two women". After that, the small group of men had wandered too far away from the window for Alli to hear.

Silently, she put the words together and realized that seven more people were going to be kidnapped on the island, and that it wasn't only China, but most (if not all) of Asia that was involved.

Shocking Allison out of her thoughts, a man suddenly appeared to the right of the barred window. She let go of the bars and nearly tumbled off of the crate in surprise. She was able to catch herself, stifling her surprise with her hand, and remained crouched on the wooden crate. Alli's green eyes, wide with fear of being found, stared at the barred window for any reaction from the man. The only reaction he gave was, after a moment, setting down a sweating can of Coke. A quiet sigh left Alli's lips as she realized then how thirsty she was. 

Another moment passed before the man picked up the can and, to Alli's dismay, moved it closer to the window. Suddenly, the thought crossed Alli's mind that the soda was being used as bait. With that thought Allison didn't dare move from her position.

"Alli," she thought she heard Vaas speak, and quickly she looked behind her only to realize she was still alone in the dark basement. "Alli" she heard once more and realized that it was Vaas sitting outside the window. She sat up then, stretching her neck like a cat to see him sitting outside the window. Still, she was wary about what he could possibly be doing and remained silent.

"Hey!" Vaas "coughed" while reaching into the window and snapping loudly.

"What?" Alli responded quietly, standing back up on the crate and careful to stay out of Vaas' limited reach. She watched him stand up before kneeling to face the window, untying and retying his boots repeatedly.

"Brought you a gift," Vaas spoke quietly as he did so, his green eyes making contact with Alli in the basement briefly. "Take it," Vaas insisted, sensing Alli's hesitation. He picked up the can and handed it to Allison through the bars. Hesitantly, she reached forward and took the soda can, squeezing it to make sure it was still sealed.

"Why?" she then asked, looking back up to Vaas through the bars.

"You're not thirsty?" Vaas simply rose one of his eyebrows.

"I am, thank you," Alli answered, using the hem of her cream colored knit swim cover up to wipe the top of the can off.

"Hungry?" Vaas asked, seemingly no longer caring if he was spotted speaking to a window.

"...Yes, please," Allison answered, remembering the last time Vaas had offered her a meal.

"Okay, chica. I'll see about dinner tonight," Vaas winked with a devious smile. After those words, he stood up and left.

Observing his behavior, Alli felt her stomach twist uncomfortably as she wondered what she had gotten herself into. She tried to ignore the feeling, like she had been trying to ignore her hunger the past few days. Gripping her soda tightly, she climbed down from the crate, not bothering to move it back. Instead, she opened the can of soda and moved back into her corner.

 

_Click. Flip. Click. Flip. Click. Flip._

The sudden sound of the basement's metal door unlocking caught Allison off guard. She sat silently in the dark, Vaas' lighter held tightly in her right hand. She heard the door open and she immediately shut her eyes, bracing herself as the light was flipped on.

"Glad you're awake, chica," Vaas' voice sounded, followed by the metal door clanking shut.

Allison didn't reply as she opened her eyes to watch him walk into the basement. Instead, she set down Vaas' lighter to her side on the filthy mattress. She watched as he walked towards her, balancing two plates on his left arm while holding a half gone six pack of Coke in his right hand.

"Here," Vaas handed the cans to Allison, still attached by their plastic rings. She took them quickly and obediently, setting them down in front of her on the floor. Vaas moved one of the plates into his free hand and plopped down in front of Alli on the cement floor. He then held both out to Allison, and, as far as she saw, they were both the same. Both plates had a large helping of an odd, pale, and skinless fruit and a smaller serving of strange round meat chunks, covered with a red-amber powder. All of this was piled on top of a layer of wild rice.

"What is it?" Alli dared to ask, picking one of the plates of food at random. Of course it looked delicious, but only in the way that two day old cafeteria pizza looks to starving students.

"It's food," Vaas replied simply, immediately digging onto the food Alli had left him but that didn't stop him from watching her like a hawk. His near constant attention and the way he just willingly made her such a large helping of food confused and scared Allison. Had he poisoned the food? Was he tricking her somehow? At the moment, Alli was too afraid to ask Vaas to clarify his answer. Instead, she picked up a slice of the fruit, which Vaas had nearly finished by now. She inspected it first, looking for any cuts on the pale flesh or anything clinging to the outside. Overall, the fruit looked wild, as if Vaas had seen it in the jungle and decided it would make a good meal.

Carefully, wary still of razors or shards of glass, she bit into the white flesh of the fruit. The taste didn't seem off, actually the fruit was very mild. Allison wasn't quite sure if she liked the fruit, or even trusted it wholly, but any food was like heaven to her mouth. Especially after the Coke before had upset her completely empty stomach.

As she finished the first bite she had taken of the fruit, Alli looked back up to Vaas, noticing his devious smile beginning to spread like wildfire on his lips while she ate. The look he was giving her unsettled her stomach allover again.

"Did you cook this?" She managed to ask, looking down to her pate set in her lap, still holding the fruit she had bitten into.

"Do I look like a cook?" Vaas countered, slowly picking up the circular meat chunks and popping them into his mouth one by one. Alli was silent, unable to bring herself to a reply before Vaas continued, "I caught it."

"Caught what?"

"Your meal," he indicated Allison's plate.

"What kind of meat is it?" She tried to clarify.

"White." Vaas chuckled, feeling like he was being clever while avoiding Alli's question. "Seasoned with a couple native spice, Torch Ginger and Palani."

Alli nodded, feeling defeated, and silently watched Vaas as he watched her eat her near-tasteless fruit.

"What's the matter? Don't like my cooking?" Vaas spoke after a silence had settled between the pair, though there was no sense of concern in his words.

"N-no, it's good," Alli replied a bit to fast.

"You haven't tried it yet," Vaas pointed out with widespread amusement on his scarred face. Without question, Alli picked up one of the pieces of meat and put it into her mouth. The taste, though heavily masked by the odd combination of spices, was very similar to chicken. Alli knew that whenever someone ate something odd or gross, they referred to the taste of "chicken". That fact alone proved to her that this definitely was not chicken. The thought made her stomach churn, making her want to spit out the food and vomit. Instead, Allison fought her urge and forced the meat down her throat.

"Too much spice?" Vaas asked, watching her reaction. He was able to read her like a picture book, and this was exactly what he wanted.

"What is it?" Alli asked, still feeling like the meat would come back up any second.

"I told you, it's native plants on the island," Vaas smirked, yet again avoiding her question.

"Vaas, please--" Alli spoke, afraid to eat anymore of the food he had given her.

"I didn't say you could use my name," Vaas snapped, purely just to scare the girl.

"...What are you feeding me?" Allison bravely pressed on.

"Well," Vaas laughed, surprised by Alli's courage. He popped another piece of the meat into his mouth before continuing, "It would kill you." Vaas was happy to watch the color drain completely from his captive's face. "If it were alive, I mean," he feigned shock to her reaction. He waited for her to further question the matter, yet Allison now remained silent, fighting the urge, still, to gag. "You're eating a viper," Vaas quickly grew bored with her stunned silence, unable to further her reaction in any way besides being blunt.

"A what?" Alli asked, her voice barely carrying from her lips.

"A snake. You know, scales, fangs, venom? I'm feeding you a pit viper. Good, ain't it chica?" Vaas smiled, making it a point to finish off his own snake meat before winking at her. Allison felt the complete opposite than Vaas looked. Her stomach, her whole digestive tract now, was writhing and twisting, feeling like the bits of snake she had just eaten came alive again inside of her.

"You okay Alice?" Vaas asked, his head cocked slightly to the side as his boredom faded.

"Uh-huh" she responded, even though her name wasn't Alice she had never gone by Alice.

"Tell you what, it's not the snake meat making you feel sick."

"What do you mean?" Alli's eyes narrowed to a near glare, her stomach still twisting.

"It’s most likely the X you just ate, " Vaas pointed at her plate with a grin. Allison couldn't even process what emotions she was feeling.

"The what?" She asked, barely audible.

"You asked for it the first night here, who am I to deny you when I have tons of the shit waiting around to be taken."

"Oh my God," Alli spoke under her breath, moving the plate off of her lap as she held her stomach. She didn't feel high, then again she had no idea what “high” felt like.

"Either way, chica, keep eating,” Vaas spoke, noting left on his plate except a few stray lumps of the wild rice.

"So you can poison me further?" Alli asked him, feeling stupid for having trusted Vaas.

"So you'll feel better," Vaas rolled his eyes. Allison didn't even move to pick her plate back up. "If I wanted you dead I wouldn't poison you. I'd stab you right here," Vaas said, pointing to a spot with two of his fingers over his rib cage. "And I'd take bets on how long it would take you to bleed out. If Vaas was trying to scare her, it was only half working. Now Alli knew possibly how she would die here, she just had to wait for when.


	4. Quattuor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison meets another of Vaas' captives.

_Lost in this world, out on the edge with death by our side._

She was in the middle of running her dirty fingers through her filthy brunette hair when Allison heard someone making their way into the basement. She had been here almost a week (if her count of days and nights were correct) and the only person she had any contact with was Vaas. Supposedly he was the only one who knew about her. Still, she always felt her gut tighten and her breathing screech to a stop when she heard that door scrape open against the concrete floor.

"Alice?" Vaas' voice cut through the dim basement light, the sun having set not but ten minutes ago. Alli didn't respond to him. She never responded to him at first, just in case he wasn't alone, and it was always good to see what kind of mood he was in first.

The light flipped on in the basement, electricity whirring before the high-wattage light bulb replaced the sound with a distinct buzz. Once the light flooded the dank room, Allison saw that Vaas was indeed not alone this time. With him, he had a woman, her hands bound tightly and a bag over her head. She was dressed in dark green capri pants, a dirty button-up shirt and a blue patterned scarf was around her neck. The confusion must have been present on Allison's face, and even a slight fear etched in her eyes. Was she being replaced? Did she have a new "roommate"? Vaas, as he kicked the heavy door closed behind him, didn't seem like... his usual self. He looked upset, or possibly stressed.

"Alice," Vaas spoke again, "Help me."

Alli perked up at her new nick name from Vaas. Afraid to ask any questions, she immediately stood up from her mattress and walked over to where Vaas was forcing the girl into the only chair in the room, the one Alli had once been bound to.

"Tie her in," Vaas said, slinging a small bundle of what looked like climbing rope off of his shoulder hand handing it to Allison. "I'll hold her down." The girl didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight but she did struggle against Vaas' suppression. "You know how to tie a knot, chica?" Vaas asked her as Alli began to wrap the rope around the girls middle, before tying each individual end around the girl's wrists. Vaas only gave her this one piece of rope, and Alli was afraid it wouldn't be enough. When she was in the chair, she had her legs, arms, and her torso tied separately.

Allison didn't verbally respond to him, but the look in her green eyes when she made eye contact with Vaas told him that she didn't.

"Hold her down, let me tie it," Vaas commanded, and Alli was thankful he didn't sound angry or disappointed. She let the rope fall from her hands and moved into Vaas' previous position, keeping her hands on both of the girl's shoulders. The girl didn't struggle at all against Allison, not like she was against Vaas, and Alli couldn't help but wonder why. Had she simply given up already?

"Alice," Vaas said, still knelt behind the chair as he finished up his knot. He stood up then looking very serious, and walked up to Allison. He pushed her away from the new girl by a few steps, both of his hands gripping her upper arms. "Listen to me carefully. Don't let her get out of here, and don't let her draw attention down here. Got it chica?" Vaas began and Allison nodded, keeping eye contact with him. "If anybody comes down here and finds you I'm fucked. And if I'm fucked, you're fucked. You're fucked by some ugly bastard pig's cock, got it?"

Allison, still silent, nodded "yes", understanding that what Vaas meant is that she would be immediately sold off to some "ugly bastard pig" as a sex slave.

"So don't let her free. Don't let her scream, got it?" Vaas stressed and Alli nodded once more. "Matter of fact don't even take that bag off her head. She's not here at all. Okay chica?"

"Wh-what do I do if she gets free?" Allison stuttered out, anxiety over the situation slowly flooding her gut.

"She won't. If need be, hit her-" Vaas said, moving his right hand behind Allison's head, his fingers moving her hair aside until he was met with her scalp at the base of her skull, "-here. Hard. Knock her out." Vaas' hands on Allison's skin both made her stomach twist and gave her an odd since of security. Something else must have been readable on her face because Vaas continued. "Don't be scared. She'll only be here a day, I promise. Then it's back to just me and you chica," Vaas smiled at her, finally letting her go.

"How's your water?" Vaas asked, treating her like some kind of pet. Vaas stepped back from Allison before making his way to the metal door.

"Good," Alli replied quiet and prompt. Vaas had given her, on a few occasions, a variety of containers full of water with some looking cleaner than others. She had a good two or three gallons still.

"When did I last feed you?" Vaas asked her. Alli remembered back to that morning when Vaas hadn't even bothered coming down to the basement, he had only tossed a burlap sack with a small variety of citrus fruits into the basement via the barred window.

"Today," Alli replied again, shortly. Vaas looked like he thought a moment to remember before moving to make his leave.

"If you need anything Alice, I'll be back tomorrow." He opened the metal door and stepped out

Before the door closed, before Alli could stop her tongue from speaking, "Vaas?" had left her lips. He stopped, poking his head back into the room, serious once again and Allison was afraid she had just messed up. She had been acting so good until now. She saw that he was actually waiting for her to speak and her next words were forced out, with a shaky voice. "Uh, M-Molly?" She asked, standing frozen in place, still only in her bikini and cover-up.

Vaas rose one of his eyebrows before stepping back into the room. "Not the drug..." Alli continued and Vaas looked thoughtful again for a second.

"She's still here. I'm still looking for someone to take her but my men and I will keep her until then," Vaas answered straight, only to be met with more of Allison's silence. "Sierra is with the bossman, not sure if she’ll live through that," he decided to continue and Alli's eyes began to water, though she did try to hide the sudden surge of emotion. "Sam is here too," Vaas added, like it would help cheer her up. "I've found a sick fucker who wants him, interested in teenage boys. Motherfucker. So everything is good, Alice, okay?" Vaas made to leave again, one last sentence said before the door closed, "As long as you're with me you're safe. Don't fuck up."

Allison was left standing there, holding back tears as she hugged herself. She was no longer alone, and even though this new girl was just another captive, Alli didn't feel comfortable crying in front of her. She stood there for a while more, staring at the metal door Vaas had left through as she composed herself, before turning to look at the new captive.

She wasn't moving, her covered head slumped to the side and her body looked limp. Allison couldn't even tell if the girl was breathing. Suddenly, Alli's sorrow became fear, what would happen to her if this girl was dead when Vaas came back? Would he be mad? Would he kill her too? Allison moved forward slowly towards the girl, making as little sound as possible. Standing in front of the new captive, Allison stared at her a few moments longer, still unable too see if the girl was breathing or not, with the way she was slumped over in her chair.

"Hello?" Alison called out, the word barely carried out from her dry lips. Allison didn't get an answer and after another moment, she reached forward to slowly pull the sack from over the girl's face. Underneath was an American, mid twenties with brunette hair caked in blood and a filthy face. Her eyes fluttered open for a brief second, showing Allison a bright blue, before they closed again. The new captive, however pretty she was, had been ruined by Vaas, and now she was gagged and tied to a chair. Just like Allison had been. A gut wrenching fear settled heavy in Alison's stomach. She just might be replaced by this new girl.

She thought about putting the bag back over the girl's head and having nothing more to do with her until Vaas came back, but Alli also couldn't help but feel sorry for her. “Hey,” Allison took hold of the woman’s shoulder and shook her. This time the woman opened her eyes and was able to keep them on Alli.

“Do you... Do you want some water?” She asked the woman and watched her blue eyes slightly widen with a feeble nod. “If I take the tape off, you can’t scream. Okay? We’ll both die,” Allison spoke, almost urgently while the new woman kept staring at her. “Nod if you understand me.”

The woman promptly nodded and Allison reached forward, trying to pick at one of the corners enough to lift it up. “Please don’t scream,” Alli said as she did so. “Sorry! I’m sorry,” she repeated, having to forcefully rip the tape from the woman’s cheek, losing her grip a couple times before the tape was off. Alli heard the woman grunting in pain but she looked relieved once the tape was off her face. Some of the woman’s skin had been left raw, especially around her dry and cracked lips. She opened her mouth wider and Alli saw her trying to force out what looked like gauze with her tongue.

Alli reached forward and grabbed the gauze with two of her fingers, gingerly pulling it out of her mouth asking, “Please don’t scream,” as she did.

“Thank you,” the woman was able to finally speak, letting out a long sigh after. Alli didn’t answer her as she dropped the gauze on the ground and left to grab the cleanest water she had.

“Here,” Allison returned and helped the woman drink her fill.

“Thank you,” she mumbled again after most of the water was gone. What is this place?” she asked. “Who are you?”

“I’m Alli. We’re in some sort of basement. I woke up here like you,” Alli explained and the woman looked confused.

“You weren’t put into a cage? Did you try to escape?”

“No, Vaas put me here when he took me off my yacht with my friends,” Alli tried not to think of them, and fought the urge to ask the woman if she had seen anyone else.

“You aren’t being sold off?” The woman pushed

“No, Vaas is keeping me.”

“Keeping you for what?” The woman looked shocked and then worried in a split second.

Finally a question Allison wasn’t sure how to answer. “I don’t know. Vaas said it was a better fate than being ransomed and sold off,” Alli replied truthfully.

“Vaas isn’t a better fate. We need to get out of here, help me undo my hands,” the woman began struggling with her bonds

“I can’t, Vaas would kill us both if I helped you escape,” Alli shook her head, stepping backwards from her.

“Vaas will kill us anyways if we stay here. He doesn’t just keep people for no reason.” The woman tried arguing with Allison.

“I’ve been here for a week at least and he’s done nothing but hide me from his men and feed me,” Alli explained, leaving out the time he drugged her. More oft than not her food had been clean.

“I’ve been here four days and, please believe me, Vaas is not a nice guy. A girl like you shouldn’t trust him,” she told Alli urgently.

“What did you do to to him?” Alli ignored her.

“I escaped. Today, I escaped and he caught me again. I heard from the other pirates that Jason and Grant had escaped also and I was trying to find them. I have no idea where the others are but...” The woman began to cry as she explained her predicament. “Vaas killed Riley... I think he killed Riley.”

“I don’t know who you’re talking about,” Allison replied tenderly, understanding her pain.

“My friends... My boyfriend. Jason escaped and I know he’s looking for me. I don’t want him to to come here, I need to go to him.”

“I can’t help you escape,” Alli admitted, “I can’t even get out of this room. And if Vaas found you once, he’ll find you again,” she explained, believing every syllable of what she said.

“Oh God,” she wept and Alli just watched her. “I’m not even supposed to be here. I should have went home,” she sobbed and Alli didn’t know what to do. “Its like I’m in a life or death situation and I keep worrying about missing the stupid audition.”

“Audition for what?” Alli asked, perking up slightly.

“... Hollywood.” Alli could see the hope fizzling out of her eyes.

“You’re an actress?” Alli asked, her own eyes widening. She knelt before the woman, very intrigued. She had dreamed of auditioning in Hollywood before. As for her life so far, she was only able to land “major” roles in her school plays.

“Not yet,” she answered Alli. “God, are you listening to me?” Alli didn’t know how to comfort her, she had no idea if either of them would ever see civilization again, let alone more than just the sliver of sky she can see from the basement’s thin window. “What’s your name?” She asked in Allison’s silence.

“Alli,” she responded.

“I’m Liza,” she introduced herself, tears falling down her cheeks from her blue eyes.


	5. Quinque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison submits to Vaas and shatters.

_Bloodshot and weary-eyed._

There was a sudden crash and the door to her cell swung open violently, scraping across the concrete floor. Allison had been sleeping prior and had been asleep long enough to barely grasp an obscure dream about her mother. With the startling sound, Alli jumped up from her mattress in fright. It was completely dark in the basement, say for an obscure shape of light cast across the opposing wall from the thin, barred window.

Liza had been gone for a day now, so Allison knew she was supposed to be alone. She was frozen, her back pressed flat against the wall as she stared into the darkness before her. She heard the metal door slam shut and someone slid down the door. Something heavy and metallic was dropped onto the concrete then and then the distinct sound of a beer can opening struck Allison’s ears. She was almost certain it was Vaas, but what if it wasn’t? What if this person had no idea she was here?

“Alice,” she heard Vaas’ voice cut through the dark and she let go of the breath she was holding, her sigh turning into a sob as she cried out in relief. “Alice, wake up.”

“I am,” she squeaked through the sobs silently shaking her body. Alli heard Vaas crush the beer can and toss it aside before opening a second.

“I was thinking about my sister today, chica.” Alli already felt uneasy about the conversation he was trying to have. Vaas sounded... Off. He threw a temper tantrum when he last brought up his sister. “I was thinking about her... And the fucking Rakyat. And this damned Tatau, And these illusions on the island.” Vaas was slurring his words slightly, stringing them together. “Where are you, Alice? I can’t see shit in here.” The can he had was crushed and tossed aside and Alli heard another open.

“The light isn’t on,” She pointed out bravely, wiping the tears off her face, her back still pressed against the wall.

“Come here,” Vaas commanded, sounding like he had something held between his lips. Alli obeyed him, her movements stiff and wary, as he struck a match. The basement before her was dimly illuminated by the small wood match, and she could see Vaas on the ground, legs spread out in front of him. He lit up a joint that was in his mouth before letting the match burn nearly to his fingers so Alli could make her way to him, all while staring her down with sunken eyes and a tired face.

Once she was near enough he tossed the match carelessly aside and grabbed for her hands, pulling her down and making her sit with her back to his chest. “I burned down a building today,” Vaas informed her with his voice going slightly dry, the distinct scent of blueberries leaving his mouth in the form of smoke. “It’s not every day you burn down a building and fail to kill the people inside.” Alli was paralyzed against him, the stench of blueberries and booze stung at her nose cruelly.

“I was trying to kill your friend Liza and her boyfriend Jason,” Vaas continued to explain, calm as ever while Allison’s heart tried to break free of her rib cage. “Jason,” he repeated the name, taking in a long drag as he felt himself becoming more agitated, despite what he was doing to calm his nerves. “That fucker has been hanging around with my sister, did you know that Alice?” he asked and she turned her head to try and observe Vaas in the dark. His shadow offered up the joint, Allison wary of the ember and how close it was to her face. She shook her head in decline and Vaas didn’t push her.

“My sister... My sister has been inking up that white boy. Turing him into a ‘warrior’. She pulled that same shit on me when we were younger. I was the ‘chosen one’” Vaas took another drag, this time holding it in until he choked, hoping for something to ease his mind. As he did so he wrapped his free arm around the front of Alli’s waist, keeping her in place. Allison stayed rigid, still waiting for Vaas to snap. He had never physically harmed her however, and what he did next shocked her worse.

“I love her... fucking Citra. I still Goddamn love her,” Vaas sounded weak, his voice was raspy and Allison was entirely sure he had began to cry. She felt a frightening realization begin to drown her. If Vaas was looking his shit, what was going to happen to her?

“You know I fucked her?” Vaas continued, everything he had consumed that night hitting him like a freight train. “I loved her so much I let her fuck me. I didn’t have anybody else.” He was extremely distressed, and Alli was struggling to comprehend what he was saying. She wasn’t even sure if she believed him.

“Alice,” he was barely able to say the word. She felt his forehead resting in the crook of her neck and his skin was warm, melting into her but she still felt goosebumps erupting all over her flesh. “Alice say something.”

Alison tried to swallow and found her mouth had gone dry from her nerves, “I’m listening,” she answered him quickly, managing not to sound frightened or judgmental. She didn’t know what to say to him, however.

Vaas sighed and moved about behind her, forcing some sort of comfort in his position between Alli and the metal door. She remained rigid and straight, her hands laid palm down in her own lap and bare legs out in front of her on the cold concrete floor. “You know my dad died in Mexico when I was twelve?” Vaas said, slurring his speech into her filthy hair, and Allison received small electric shocks through her body from every word he exhaled. “He was a fisherman and one summer the sea came up and,” Vaas clicked his tongue while acting as if he were shooing himself in the head with his fingers. He was silent for a moment, using the same hand to move her brunette mats and knots away from her skin and around her other shoulder, exposing her neck. “I didn’t know I had a sister, or even a madre then. And when I was shipped off to this island, my mom, she acted like she had been fighting for me the whole time. I never knew.

“I never saw a girl like my little sister before. She was only ten and already a fucking goddess...” the word left his mouth in a venomous hiss and Alli tried not to cringe as it soaked into her neck. “Our mom died not too long after I arrived, so I only ever had that bitch. I followed her everywhere, did everything for her. I lived for her.”

“I’m sorry,” Allison said as Vaas stopped speaking, feeling like he was waiting for her reaction.

“You have both your parents still,” he stated. “They hate each other, they’re getting divorced, but you have them both.” Alli wasn’t shocked that he knew this, any research would lead to finding that her dad was searching for a new home to stay in and that her mom had hired the most expensive, unrelenting divorce lawyer she could find. “Your padre is fucking rich and I don’t know what to do about you.” Alli’s heart began pounding, for a brief moment thinking that Vaas would possibly ransom her and actually let her go. “I can’t keep you but I really want to,” he laughed, coughing after.

The thought of being home stung Alli’s eyes and hot tears rolled down her gaunt cheeks. Despite the dark Vaas noticed immediately as she slowly began to fracture. “Alice,” he forced her face to turn so she was facing him. “Stop it. Stop crying,” he commanded, not yet sounding angry. “You can’t go home, I can’t get you there,” he told her,“I fucked it up for you.”

“Please--” she started, feeling his grip on her face tighten and understood she had messed up by breaking like she had.

“You stop!” he shouted at her, and it was finally there, his rage coiling around them tightly like a snake. “You can’t leave me!”

“I won’t,” Alli said quickly, trying to stuff her fear and sorrow and her own anger down inside herself but it broke her further, she couldn’t hold any more.

“You can’t leave me,” Vaas growled at her and she couldn’t do anything, stuck in place against him.

“I can’t leave you,” she repeated, feeling his grip tighten on her jaw as his hand began to shake.

“You won’t,” he continued and only let up on his grip over her jaw to let her speak easier.

“I won’t leave you.” Allison was still crying, all hope of ever returning home leaving her. And oddly, it was a relief. Her body went limp in his grasp and she was finally, finally able to relax. “I promise.”

Allison had shattered, like a full glass dropped on the ground, scattering everywhere in chaos. Everything left her at once, flooding away and she was left, just her body and empty mind, held by Vaas, no longer against her will.


	6. Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison makes a video for her family and saves one of her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this is the longest chapter I've written for fanfiction. Another fair warning, I have no idea where any locations are on Far Cry 3's map, I never played this game myself.

_We took you in full of sin and pride._

Allison felt a hand grip around her mouth and she tried to bolt up off of her mattress. She was held down by strong arms and she searched the dark with her hazel green eyes frantically. “Shh,” she heard before Vaas chuckled and immediately she was relieved. It was too dark to see him but she knew he was in a good mood, and she smiled due to that fact as his hand left her lips.

“Alice, come on,” he said, moving away from her, and Alli sat up, trying to see him. “I’ve got something for you.”

“What is it?” She dared to ask him and stood up, still unsure of where he had gone.

A match was struck and her eyes were pulled to the open doorway where Vaas stood. “Come on, chica,” Vaas nodded for her to follow him as the match slowly burned. Alli felt fear winding its way through her gut and was suddenly too afraid to move. Why was he wanting her out of the basement?

“Alice,” he said, a little less patient. She forced her legs of lead forward, realizing he had already asked her three times. With the last dying light of the match, burning down slowly to Vaas’ fingers, he held out his other hand and left Alli to grasp for it in the dark, tossing the spent match aside. The tips of her fingers brushed past his arm and Vaas latched onto her quickly, pulling her out of the room and leading her up stairs.

Allison clung to him like the frightened child she was, and Vaas slowed near the top of the stairs. A small sliver of light was shining through a door at the landing. Vaas pushed the door open with a terrible creak, moving so he would be spotted first. He turned back to Allison, one finger up to his mouth, motioning for her to be silent. He lead her on again and her heart was pounding in her throat, seeing one of Vaas’ pirates passed out drunk with a bottle of whiskey in his lap and his chin against his chest in a pool of his own drool.  
Outside wasn’t nearly as dark and Alli noticed that it was almost daybreak, while frantically searching their surroundings as Vaas crept her along. They strayed from the middle of the camp, Alli seeing her surroundings for the first time and realized that there were only a few buildings. He stopped her behind one and pointed to a row of vehicles, one jeep in particular.

“Wait in there for me,” he whispered to her and she let his arm out of her grasp.

Vaas strolled off, leaving her alone and not once did the thought of trying to escape cross Alli’s mind. Instead she forced herself into a sprint and made her way to the vehicle as quick as possible. When she got into the jeep she hid on the passenger side, crouching between the seat and dashboard so she would stay hidden by the low door.

Seconds ticked by agonizingly slow as she stayed in place. There were voices approaching the jeep, Alli recognizing one as Vaas. They didn’t get close enough to Alli for her to understand through the islander’s thick accent, but Vaas was extremely annoyed. The driver side door swung open and Vaas got into the jeep with a huff. He ignored her as he started the engine and drove away from the camp and down a dirt road.

“You’re okay now Alice,” he said to her, lighting a cigarette he had in his mouth with one hand while the other leisurely held the jerking steering wheel. “Come up here.” She did as she was told and crawled up onto the seat of the jeep. Instinctively, she reached for her seat belt but found that the vehicle had none. 

“Here,” he said, still keeping his eyes on the road, holding his cigarette between his lips. He reached down into his pants pocket and pulled out a small grapefruit from the side of his cargo pants. “Breakfast.”

“Thank you,” she responded quietly, taking the fruit from him and began to peel it.

Vaas chuckled at her manners. “You are so fucking special, Alice. You know that?” he asked her. She smiled in response, feeling relief finally. She trusted him enough to know that nothing terrible was going to happen to her now, at least not yet. “I have a surprise for you,” he told her, pointing his thumb behind them to the back of the Jeep.

Taking a bite out of the grapefruit she was peeling, Alli looked behind them and immediately recognized her bright pink luggage. Her eyes went huge at the thought of being able to change out of her swimsuit and cover-up, but then noticed there was more, the distinctive zebra bag that belonged to Sierra, Sam’s UCLA dufflebag, and Molly’s sunflower print suitcase.

She swallowed the sour fruit in her mouth and turned back to him. “Vaas?” she asked.

“If you’re gonna ask, just ask,” Vaas told her, glancing at her.

“Are they alive?” She asked him bluntly.

Vaas chuckled. “Bossman is having trouble with your girl Sierra. She’s a lot more trouble than she’s worth for the buyers. Sam... I told you he was sold but his sick fuck of an owner got himself killed. And the lady of the hour,” Vaas glanced at Alli, knowing this is what she cared most about. “I still have Molly. Couldn’t bring myself to sell her to the few interested.”

“Why?” Alli asked him, feeling relief and returned to her fruit.

Vaas pointed at Alli with his hand shaped like a gun. He clicked his tongue before returning his gaze to the dirt road. “Because you care.” Alli was shocked, in the least, and gave Vaas a quizzical look. “Look, she’s worthless if I can’t sell her. So I’ve either got to kill her or let her go. The second choice is hardly an option--”

“Vaas, please,” Alli pleaded with him. She was using his name casually for the first time. Unlike last time she had used his name, Vaas didn’t scold her. “Don’t kill Molly, please.”

“I put up with enough shit to keep you, Alice. Its only worth what it is because you’re my hermana.” Vaas fully stopped the jeep at a crossroads. The sun was moments away from peeking over the horizon and in the natural light the man sat beside her looked so different. “I can’t promise anything,” he sighed, turning the wheel and taking a nearly overgrown path. “She won’t trust me, Alice. She’s smart. So I’ll need your help with that.”

“I’ll do whatever you need me to,” Alli told him confidently.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Vaas was smiling again and Alli drank up the sight of it.

By the time Alli finished her grapefruit, the sun was out and shining beautifully through the jungle’s trees. Vaas had pulled up to a shallow stream, a small waterfall not too far off. He killed the engine of the jeep and jumped out.

“Get out, Alice,” he said as he walked to the back of the jeep. Alli did as she was told and joined Vaas near the back of the jeep, gingerly stepping over the earth due to her bare feet. “Here,” Vaas handed her the toiletry bag she had in her pink suitcase. “You need a bath.”

“Okay,” Allison agreed, knowing full well that she did, however bathing in a stream wasn’t high on her list of fun things to do. Never the less, she made her way over to the water and drew her cover up over her head, dropping it on the rocks. She took her time getting used to the cold water and once she was knee deep up the stream near the water fall, Alli looked back to see Vaas sitting on the hood of the Jeep, preoccupied with a cellphone in his hands. She was far away enough from him to barely make out the device in his hands.

Alli kept her back to him and slowly lowered to her knees in the water, feeling her lungs cease to function for a moment in the freezing cold water. She slowly got used to the cold as she washed herself off, suds from her shower gel and shampoo polluting the water around her.

Once Alli was satisfied with her “bath”, her skin was nearly rubbed raw from her scrubbing. She had managed to shave her legs without cutting herself and was sadly excited about having clean hair. She was fingering creams through her hair as she walked back to the jeep.

“Get dressed,” Vaas told her as she approached him, his eyes staying on the phone he had in his hands, and Alli wasn’t sure if it was out of modesty or if he was that busy on the phone, “And make yourself look pretty.” She wandered to the back of the jeep and opened up her suit case, stripping off her bikini while she picked out lean clothes. Her skinny jeans felt foreign on her legs after they had been bare for so long and she found that a once tight fitting tee shirt was now much more loose on her. She then opened up her makeup bag she had and was overjoyed to finally see her reflection, regardless of how pale she was, how cracked her lips were, or how sunken her eyes looked. Makeup was just enough of a miracle to make her face look like she hadn’t just spent nearly a month underground.

She made her way back to Vaas on the hood of the jeep and his eyes finally met hers. “Good,” he told her, looking her up and down. He hopped off the hood of the jeep and Alli caught sight of what he had been so preoccupied with. He was on Facebook, apparently scrolling through photos of her and her life back in California. “Almost perfect,” he told her and she immediately wondered what she had done wrong. Despite the humidity she even caked on foundation and bronzer and blush and everything.

“Here,” he said, pulling off the jade jem he had around his neck and moved to tie the leather it was attached to around Alli’s neck.

“Follow me, chica,” he said, walking away from the jeep and into better light, leaving her stunned. “We’re going to send a video to your parents.” He turned around to face Allison and pointed for her to stand in the sunlight, downstream towards a cliff that overlooked the breathtaking South Pacific.

“What do you want me to say?” Alli asked him, quickly moving and standing in the spot he designated. He turned the phone and held it up, pointing the small camera at her.

“That you love them and that you’re okay,” Vaas instructed her, “Tell them to stop looking for you.” It stung at the healing wound in her mind. Alli knew she would never be home, never return to her old life, but instead of just being thankful for Vaas letting her do this, she was sad.

“Okay Alice,” he said taking a step closer to her. “Work your magic.”

She took a breath in, trying to smile but she felt tears rolling down her cheeks instead. It was an odd sensation, crying with makeup on. She remembered that it was waterproof, as long as she didn’t touch her face she would be fine. “Hi mom,” her voice cracked. She looked down at her feet and drew in another steady breath, trying to pretend like she was in theater, like she was acting.

“Hi dad,” she continued, her glossy green eyes looking back at the small camera lens. “I’m okay.” she smiled successfully now. “I’m... Happy. I’m being taken care of.” She looked briefly to Vaas before back at the camera. “I love you both, so much, but I don’t...” Alli paused for a moment, wondering how to put this. “I don’t want you to try and find me. Don’t look for me and don’t send anybody after me.” Alli looked back to Vaas and saw him smiling. He gave her a thumbs up and she looked back to the camera.

“I just wanted to let you know that I’m okay, that I’m alive...” she looked back to Vaas one final time.

“That’s good, perfect,” he responded and held the phone back in both of his hands, moving his thumb across the screen. “You parents are lucky sons of bitches, Alice.”

“How come?” She asked him, taking the jade necklace he had given her between her thumb and forefinger to examine it.

“They have a daughter like you,” he explained to her shortly. “It may come as a shock, but Sierra just shared that video on your Facebook,” Vaas laughed and Alli barely had time to be confused before she realized that Vaas must have taken the rhinestone case Sierra had off of her phone to use it.

“How are your memory skills?” He then asked her, shoving the phone into his pocket. “Are you good with maps?”

“I...” she was afraid of disappointing him, “I can try? Why?”

“You’ve got until sundown to memorize how to get from one place to the other, if you’re gonna help your friend Molly escape.”

 

Alli was exhausted. For the longest time all she did was sleep or sit on her ass in that basement, and now she had walked nearly ten miles that day between a location of a house Vaas said held a doctor that would shelter Molly, and one of his slave camps. He had spent all day with her, showing her the easiest path between the house and his camp that wouldn’t expose them to any of his men or the Island’s savage Rakyat.

Vaas had left her a quarter mile out from his camp so he could arrive alone. This is about the furthest she got with him before, now everything was off of memory. She wandered along the outside of the camp and ducked under the wall around it, where Vaas had told her to. From there she could see cages, holding people against their will with their wooden bars. She tried scanning over all of them to see if she could find her friend but couldn’t manage from where she was. Vaas wasn’t sure where Molly would be either so Alli was flying completely blind.

Most of the people in their cages either didn’t notice her sneaking past or were passed out. Alli spotted Molly once she was down with the captives, alone in a cage that couldn’t be bigger than a large moving box. Immediately she pulled out the knife Vaas gave her and worked at the rope binding the cage, rather than trying to break or cut the lock itself.

“Molly,” she spoke quietly, trying to wake her friend up. “Molly.”

She lifted her head some, her face covered in her black hair. “Are you real?” she asked and Alli was confused.

“I’m real. I’m getting you out of there okay? Hang on,” she was able to cut the end of the cage open and crawled inside to try and cut Molly’s wrists and ankles loose. The cage was extremely cramped with the two girls inside, but Allison pushed on.

“I can’t believe it’s you,” Molly was crying quietly at the thought of freedom. “I didn’t think I’d see you again.”

“I know,” Alli tried not to sob as well. They both needed to be out of the camp as quickly as possible. “Everything’s gonna be okay, I just need to get you free.”

“Hey,” she heard a man say and her body froze. “Hey get me out too!” he rose his voice, and Alli went from thankful that the voice didn’t belong to a pirate to immediately afraid again. He was drawing attention to both of them.

“Shut the fuck up!” A thick accent yelled from a guard post.

“Please help me!” The man continued to beg and Alli saw a couple pirates making their way over. She quickly realigned the open cage wall so it wouldn’t appear cut at a glance, and sat opposite Molly, her knife beneath her and her arms and legs mimicking Molly’s with as much space as they had.

“Shh,” she told Molly and her friend nodded.

“Help me please!” The man kept wailing and Alli shut her eyes tight, trying not to feel bad for the man. Vaas openly spoke of these people like a commodity, and Alli had a hard time understanding that perspective.

“I said shut the fuck up!” The pirate yelled again, walking past Alli and Molly with his buddy, both carrying machine guns. It was that moment she remembered the gun Vaas had given her, clipped to the inside of her jeans and hidden beneath her now baggy tee shirt. She hoped to whatever gods their was that she wouldn’t have to use it.

“Drag him out here,” the pirate commanded of the second and suddenly the man was on the ground screaming, being dragged from the cage he was in. “He’s a reject anyways they all are over here.”

“No please! PLEASE!” The man screeched and Alli bit hard into her bottom lip, keeping her eyes shut.

“All you fucks stay quiet!” the second pirate yelled, and Alli heard one of their guns go off mere feet from her. “Or you’ll end up like him!”

They walked away, leaving the man’s corpse in front of his cage and Alli finally opened her eyes to see that Molly had shut hers as well in a similar fashion. Alli waited for the pirates to get far enough away before she reached for her knife once more and continued cutting Molly’s bonds.

“Come on, we need to go,” she opened the cage up once again and helped Molly out and around the corpse. She left the knife, as Vaas had instructed, inside the cut open cage and crept with Molly back the way she came. A flash of light caught her eye and there was another pirate, walking around the cages with a flashlight, checking all the prisoners. Molly and Alli were forced back the opposite way and made their way toward the camp instead, staying hidden among the captives.

“Hey fuckers!” The pirate with the flashlight yelled and caught the attention of the original two. “You left a corpse in the fucking dirt!”

“So? He was annoying, let him rot!” One of them yelled back.

“You left your knife too...” the third pirate said and Alli ushered Molly to move faster away from them. The two pirates made their way back to where the third stood. Alli glanced back and saw he was holding the knife she had dropped and was examining the broken cage.

“Go, go,” Alli said leading Molly to the side of a building that was about twenty feet away from the cages, no cover for them in between.

“One got loose!” The pirates yelled. “One fucker got free!”

The whole area suddenly illuminated and Allison was glad that her and Molly were still in shadow against the building. “We’ve got to go around, this place will be swarming with them in a minute,” she whispered to her friend, who looked close to collapsing. Alli lead the way, slowly sneaking from building to building until they reached one where she could clearly hear Vaas yelling at some of his men.

“You left your stupid fucking knife in one of the cages?!” He was berating one of the pirates. They all looked alike, but Alli was able to distinguish the three in the room with Vaas as she peeked through a window.

“Molly,” Alli turned back to her friend, “Sit down for a moment, we’re safe here for a few minutes.” She helped her to the ground outside the building and went back to the window, trying to keep out of the pirate’s view, but she knew Vaas noticed her. She heard the pirates leave then, their footsteps running out from the opposite side of the building Alli and Molly were hiding on.

Allison then stood on her tiptoes to get a better look inside and saw Vaas, alone. She tapped on the window to gather his attention. He walked over and opened it, whispering, “You need to get the fuck out of here, Alice. Now.” They both knew that he had a backup plan in case Alli and Molly got caught, but it would end with Molly dying and Alli possibly being sold off.

“Do you have water?” Alli asked him after nodding in understanding. “Or food? She’s really weak.”

Vaas moved away from the window with a growl and retrieved what Alli had asked for, a bottle of water and a nearly empty box of crackers. “Go out the front, I’ll get the guards away from there,” he told her, handing her both items. He left then, out the building’s door and Alli turned back to Molly.

“Here,” she said, helping her friend drink some of the water before giving her only two of the ten or so crackers. “Don’t eat them too fast, you’ll get sick,” she said, speaking from experience.

Molly didn’t protest and held onto the cracker box, despite wanting to tear into it. Alli kept the water and helped Molly back to her feet, making their way to the entrance of the camp. As Vaas said, the entrance was deserted and the two teenagers were able to slip out the front gate undetected. Alli lead Molly off the road and into the trees to keep from being seen by any stray pirates.

“Alli,” Molly asked once they were far enough away from the camp. “How did you escape? Who’s helping you?” She questioned, as Alli tried to remember the path to the house Vaas had shown her. Everything looked different in the dark of night.

“I...” she didn’t now how to answer. She didn’t want to scare her friend off or make her think she had lost her mind. “I made a friend.”

“Who? Jason?” Molly asked, eating one of her crackers.

“Jason?” Alli asked. The last time she heard that name Vaas was swearing to kill him.

“The pirates call him Snow White. He’s been giving them all hell. A lot of them are starting to fear him,” Molly said, and Alli knew who he was, and what he was doing. Vaas was barely able to cope with the destruction “Snow White” was causing while he was sober. Today Vaas had been in one of his best moods since Alli had been captured.

“No, its not him,” Alli said. She was still unsure of how to answer, so she decided not to. “I’m bringing you to a safe house. You can wait there until you’re rescued,” she told Molly instead.

“What about you?” Molly asked, struggling to keep up with Alli. She had no idea about the time constraint they were on. “You aren’t staying?”

“Molly,” Alli said, turning around to try and face her friend in the dark jungle. “I can’t stay with you. It’s... Complicated. We have a long way to go.” Alli took Molly’s silence as her understanding and she turned back around, leading the way once more. Nearly an hour of silence between the two best friends after, they finally came upon the doctor’s house.  
“Is this it?” Molly asked, sounding even more exhausted than Alli felt.

“Yeah,” Alli sighed in relief. She could only hope Vaas hadn’t already been here and left. “Come on.” The two made their way to the front door of the house and Alli knocked loudly. After nearly a minute she knocked again, shouting, “Hello?”

Another moment passed before they saw a light come on and the door unlock. “Yes, yes. I see you’re calling at all times of day now... Oh,” an old man answered the door, slightly aloof and shocked to see the two girls on his porch.

“I-I was told you could help my friend?” Alli asked the man motioning to Molly.

The man stared at Alli for a long moment, swaying as she stood in the doorway before turning to Molly. “Oh, you must be looking for the other survivors.”

“Other survivors?” Molly asked. Alli was just as confused as her friend.

“Yes, they’re all down below,” the man said, pointing at his feet. In the cave.” Alli’s gut twisted, feeling wary of the situation. “Is Jason with you? I suppose not.”

“Jason?” Alli asked, her voice meek. She noticed Molly give her a quizzical look and tried to ignore it.

“He’s asked me to take care of you kids... Not sure how many of you there are, however,” the old man asked, wandering out of his house. “Follow me.” He shuffled off and left the girls standing on his porch. Both followed hesitantly.

“You sure you weren’t helped by Jason?” Molly whispered to Allison, and she stayed steadfast with her answer.

“I’ve never met the guy.”

The doctor lead the two girls to a cave and they carefully followed him through the dark tunnel to a large cavern, a makeshift camp set up and more impressively a boat in a shallow channel leading out to sea from the cave.

“We have new guests,” the man announced to the refugees inside.

“Right on doc,” they were greeted first by a guy with a yellow shirt and a hat that could barely contain his shaggy blonde hair. “New buddies.” Neither Alli nor Molly knew him, however there were people residing in the cave that both Molly and Alli would recognize.

“Molly?” A shocked voice asked, one Allison hadn’t heard since she was on the yacht offshore. Both girls looked over to see Sam jumping down from the boat.

“Oh God, Sam!” Molly responded and ran over to her brother. Alli began to follow her, but was caught off guard by someone saying her name.

“Alli? Are you wearing _makeup_?” She heard Liza’s voice and turned to see her getting up from a small fire. Alli continued to feel her anxiety grow.

“Alli?” Sam piped up and brought her attention back to him. “I can’t believe it you... You look _great _.” It wasn’t said so much as a compliment, but more like a suspicion. Compared to the rest of the cave’s populace, Alison was much better groomed, thanks to her bath earlier that day, and most of her makeup had stayed on despite wandering through the jungle. “What happened? Did they find you on the yacht?”__

__Alli was temporarily speechless, taking in Sam’s appearance. He looked like he should be unconscious. He had a black eye and bruises around his neck, it even looked like some of his hair had been ripped out in small tufts. “Are you okay?” she asked him, fighting tears as she remembered what little information Vaas had told her. “Your own-- the guy who bought you is dead, right?”_ _

__“How do you know that?” Sam asked her, suddenly white as a ghost._ _

__“What happened to you Sam?” Molly asked her older brother._ _

__“Alli,” Liza regained Allison’s attention, placing bother of her hands on Alli’s shoulders. “How did you escape? Are you okay?” She asked calmly._ _

__Alli was still shocked, struggling to find words. “Escape who?” A blonde woman asked, coming down from the boat. There was one more guy, just as beat up as Sam, who had come out of hiding from within one of the tents, and all eyes were on Allison. She hadn’t had this kind of interaction with multiple people in ages, and she didn’t know what to do, she had stage shock._ _

__“Alli,” Liza gripped her shoulders tighter, trying to get a response out of her. “Does Vaas know you’re here?” Liza’s eyes flickered from Alli’s to Vaas’ necklace around her throat. Quickly, Alli moved away from Liza, clutching the gem in her hand._ _

__“I don’t think he knows you’re all here,” Alli answered her, barely finding her voice._ _

__“Vaas?” Molly breathed the name, breaking free from her brother’s grasp. “Vaas was helping us?” Molly questioned her friend much louder. Alli wasn’t sure if she was more shocked or angry._ _

__“Vaas helped you?” The old man asked, “Oh dear.” Worry was slowly creeping onto his face, fighting the calm carelessness about him for dominance._ _

__No matter how Allison was laying out an explanation in her head she couldn’t bring it to her tongue. She couldn’t get around her nerves from everyone staring at her. Her savior came in the form of a car horn, constant though distantly heard in the cave. At first she was confused, but then understood, knowing it could only mean one thing; Vaas had come to save her._ _

__She turned around and sprinted out of the cave before Liza could get a hold of her again. “Alli, wait!” She shouted after her instead, and Alli knew Liza was following. Still, she made it out of the cave and to the front of the house, where she saw Vaas and the jeep. He was standing by the driver’s side, arm through the window and laying on the horn. He quit when he saw Alli appear, leaving an eerie silence to settle around the house._ _

__Alli stopped running halfway to the jeep as she saw Vaas raise up his fingers like a gun and pretend to shoot something behind her. She turned around and saw not only Liza, but _everyone_ , including Sam, Molly, and the “doctor”, had followed her._ _

__“Alice,” she turned back to Vaas and saw him much closer, walking up to her. “How are you, hermana?” He asked her, taking her face in both of his hands and making a show of examining her. “And you got Molly here okay,” he chuckled, faking his happiness over the subject. “Living in a dank cave sure beats that cage, huh Molly?” Vaas asked her, but Allison’s friend was frozen in place with fear, clinging to her brother._ _

__“And look, you even brought my bitch to say hello!” Vaas pointed to Sam. “Jesus H Christ, Earnhardt, who else are you hiding?” Vaas asked the old man. “Liza, Daisy,” he named off the two women, “Oliver and Keith?” He added as the two stragglers approached. “No Jason?” He looked back to the old man who didn’t answer him. “No, he wouldn’t be here, I killed him two days ago.”_ _

__“Okay man...” the guy in the yellow shirt started up, “Can’t we just chill out for a sec? This is crazy.”_ _

__“I’m chill hermano,” Vaas replied to him. “You’re all worthless to me without Snow White anyways,” Vaas added. “Come on Alice, lets get the fuck out of here.” Vaas grabbed Alli’s arm gently and began to lead her back to the jeep._ _

__“Vaas, wait,” Liza called and he slowly turned around._ _

__“Liza, what the _fuck_ ,” Daisy hissed, grabbing onto her. She looked angry and scared all at once. Liza only shook her off._ _

__“Why are you taking Alli? Leave her here,” Liza insisted._ _

__“Why the fuck would I leave Alice here? Do I look like the kind of man to abandon his hermana in some shitty ass cave with you pathetic fucks?” Vaas asked her, growing angry now, and Alli’s heart began pounding. She just wanted to leave, she wanted to be back in her basement, alone with Vaas._ _

__“Why are you leaving Molly with us? Why did Alli bring her here?” Liza asked him. “It doesn’t make any sense unless Hoyt doesn’t know you have her. Shes not safe with you.”_ _

__Vaas was seething, but was at a loss of words. He didn’t know what to tell her. Instead he looked back to Alli. “Alice, take out your gun.” Alli’s heart dropped to the floor, along with her stomach, as she reached for the handgun she still had clipped to her pants. “Hold it like I showed you,” Vaas commanded, and Alli obliged, holding the gun with both her hands, and steadying her aim a few feet in front of her on the ground. “Turn the safety off and point it at Liza,” Vaas was much more calm now, folding his arms as Allison shakily did as told. Her aim was now on Liza and Alli dreaded the look she was getting from everyone._ _

__“Now look at me, _bitch_ ,” Vaas turned back to Liza. “The only reason I don’t rain hell down on this little fucking sanctuary is because Alice, my hermana, gives two fucks about those chink bastards here. You owe your pathetic fucking life to her because of that. Don’t try to tell me what's good and what's bad for her because I know what's good for her!” Vaas’ voice was steadily rising until he was shouting in Liza’s face. Defiantly Liza stood her ground, understanding that Vaas wasn’t here tonight for blood._ _

__“You tell your boyfriend I send my love when he gets back. I’m sure he comes around once in a while after he’s done screwing my sister,” Vaas spat at her before turning around and walking back to Allison. “Give that to me,” he said, taking the gun from her and Alli breathed a sigh of relief._ _

__“Don’t let Citra find out about this place,” he warned Dr. Earnhardt as he walked past, opening the jeep door for Alli before making his way to back of the jeep, pulling out Molly, Sam, and Sierra’s bags and dropping them on the ground carelessly. “She’s looking for these fucks, she wants them dead.”_ _

__Allison quickly got into the jeep as Vaas jumped in, not even bothering with the door. When Vaas floored it the wheels spun in place before kicking forward and Alli grabbed onto the door and seat to keep in place without a seatbelt to hold her. She was afraid to try and speak to Vaas as he drove too fast down the dirt road away from the safe house. She had so many questions suddenly, after the short “conversation” he and Liza had. She had never heard of Hoyt before, and as far as she knew the only reason Vaas was hiding her was because of his men and he’d be forced to sell her off. Alli didn’t even know why Vaas’ sister would want them all dead._ _

__Not even five minutes into the drive, Allison’s head was ready to burst from her thoughts and questions. About that time Vaas finally slowed down to a more than manageable speed. “Alice,” he said over the sputtering engine. “Alice look at me,” Vaas continued, the vehicle slowing to a stop in the middle of the road._ _

__Alli did as she was told and looked over to him, trying to stay emotionless, however she was undoubtedly scared shitless and majorly confused. “Are you okay?” He asked her and she nodded quickly despite how she felt._ _

__“No... Come here,” Vaas contemplated before pulling her across the bench seat towards him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. “Do you want to stay with them?” He asked her and Alli looked up to him quickly._ _

__“No,” she said just as fast and Vaas shook his head._ _

__“That bitch is right. It’s not so safe with me until I can kill Snow White for good, get him off my back,” Vaas told her and Alli was further confused._ _

__“You said you already...” Alli said, unsure if she should even be speaking._ _

__“I killed him, three times. I burned him alive, I tied concrete blocks to his feet and drowned him. Two days ago I shot him,” Vaas pointed to her heart over her shirt, “in the chest. That voodoo shit my sister is doing for him is working too damn well.”_ _

__“He’s going to try and kill you,” Alli said, more of a statement than a question as she tried piecing everything together._ _

__Vaas smiled, “Of course he’s going to fucking try, hermana. But I’ve got the same voodoo shit on me too,” Vaas said, moving to untie one of the rags he had around his wrist and exposed the beginnings of some sort of tattoo that was nowhere near finished. “My sister started inking me up when I was your age, just before bossman showed up on the island.”_ _

__“Voodoo?” Alli raised an eyebrow, trying not to sound too skeptical. Vaas didn’t seem like the type of person to believe in that._ _

__“I wouldn’t expect a white girl to understand,” Vaas chuckled at her skepticism. “But you see, Alice. Liza was right. It’s not so safe with me anymore.”_ _

__“I don’t want to stay with them,” she said sternly, shifting some in her seat so she could face Vaas better. “I’m hardly with you, Vaas. I’ll be fine.”_ _

__Vaas stared at her a moment, looking over her face before answering her determination with something that could change her mind. “That camp I was holding you in was overrun by Snow White and the Rakyat two hours after we left. It’s inevitable that he’s coming for me eventually and he’ll kill everyone in his way, including you.”_ _

__Alli was shocked at how calm Vaas was, and she was shocked that her “home” was gone. Oddly she had been looking forward to her basement all night. “If you leave me with his friends, he’d kill me anyways.”_ _

__“I don’t think that would sit well with everyone there. You’d get protection from the community,” Vaas explained away her flawed logic._ _

__“Please, Vaas. I want to stay with you,” Alli pleaded with him, fighting tears. “I don’t care where you keep me, I’ll stay anywhere.”_ _

__“You’d stay with me at Casa de Vaas,” he said bluntly, “Right under everyone's noses. We’ll be sneaky,” Vaas said with a grin and started down the dirt road again, Alli feeling relieved._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been working a lot of overtime the past couple of weeks to save up for moving next week. So I apologize for that, and I apologize in advance for the lack of updates for the next two weeks.


	7. Septem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaas formulates a plan to "buy" Allison from his boss, Allison realizes her feelings for Vaas.

_It'll take you and break you away, it'll tear you apart._

When Vaas told Allison that they would be sneaky, she didn’t have this in mind. He had parked the jeep a few yards away from “Casa de Vaas” and told Alli to take her shirt and jeans off. She did as she was told without question, knowing full well there had to be some reason for it. From there he picked her up, their chests pressed together and his hands under each of her bare thighs. He carried her, her clothes slung over his shoulder opposite where Alli’s head was resting, and told her to act passed out. She did so with her hair half covering her face and was amazed as Vaas easily just walked her into his camp like that.

Nobody stopped him or questioned him, and from what Alli could see, a lot of them avoided him. Vaas made it around the camp with ease, walking Alli past loud music, dancing girls, his pirates doing drugs and drinking, and undoubtedly screwing the mentioned girls.

Vaas worked his way up a few flights of stairs and kicked a door open before he set Alli down on a bed. “You can put your clothes back on,” he told her dropping them on the bed beside her before he turned on the lights to the room and shut the door. Alli did as she was told, dressing herself as she looked around. He had all the luxuries you would expect and then some. There was a giant television situated before a plush couch with various movies in different formats strewn everywhere, they were almost as abundant as the drugs and paraphernalia he had. He had actual bedroom furniture including a very large and expensive looking wood armiore. He even had a balcony that Alli knew would have a stunning view of the beautiful island in the day time. There was a bathroom through another door as well, that looked like it might actually function. There were holiday lights strung up around the room in crisscross patterns and it gave the messy room a more relaxed feel.

“You can have whatever you want, Alice. Just take it,” Vaas told her, watching as she looked around the room, stunned by everything. She turned back to him and watched with slightly wide eyes as he took off his shirt. His bare chest was something Alli had never seen before and she had to force herself to look away.

“Move over,” he told her and sat down next to her with a sigh. He bent over rummaging through the mini fridge he had next to his bed and pulled out a green tinted mason jar and used the dry, green contents to fill up the bowl of an intricately decorated glass pipe.

Allison felt awkward just watching him so she turned her green eyes down to her hands in her lap. “Want anything?” Vaas asked her and she shook her head. “That’s a habit we’ll have to break,” he told her, grabbing for his lighter. The familiar smell of blueberries filled the air around them, cruelly stinging her nose, as Vaas exhaled the smoke moments later.

“I guess we should work on buying you from the bossman first,” his voice grew slightly raspy and he kicked off his boots and made himself more comfy on his bed.

“You have to buy me?” Allison asked, still keeping her gaze on her hands.

“Come here,” Vaas said instead of answering, and she did as she was told, crawling across the bed to sit at his side. “Yes, I have to buy you,” he told her then, holding back a cough as he drew in more smoke. “Hoyt, he owns everyone of you as soon as you set foot on the island. And I had to pick the most expensive of those unlucky fuckers.” Vaas shook his head as he relaxed into his place on the bed, shoulders and head resting against his cushioned headboard. “You got to be four or five at least.”

“...Grand?” Alli was confused, looking over to Vaas as he erupted into laughter.

“You.. You are funny, hermana,” Vaas tried not to choke as he laughed. “So sweet. No, four or five mil,” Vaas corrected her and Alli’s jaw nearly dropped. That was an insane price for someone like her.

“You have to pay your boss five million dollars to keep me?” Allison stuttered out of her shock.

“You make it sound easy, Alice. He needs to be in a good mood, I need all that cash upfront, and he can’t know how long I’ve had you,” Vaas explained. “So first, I kill the biggest pain in the ass bossman’s ever had and mount Snow White’s head on my fucking wall like a Goddamn antelope,” Vaas pointed to a bare spot on his wall above the flat screen TV. “Then I scrounge up the cash over the next few months or so and bam! I’ve done Hoyt a major favor and he graciously accepts my offer. Won’t even bat an eye,” Vaas sighed, smoke exhaling from his mouth in a thick cloud. He set his pipe on top of the fridge next to his bed and pulled Alli down onto him so she she was laying on his bare chest, his right arm wrapped around her and his fingers tracing invisible lines on her shoulder.

“Then what?” Alli asked, almost too afraid to move against him to make herself more comfortable.

“Whatever you want. Teach you how to better handle yourself, show you how to boss my fucking pirates around. You’d make a perfect fucking trophy, Alice. The pirate king and queen,” Vaas told her and she smiled to herself, letting her body relax slowly against his on the bed. She realized at that point that this was where she belonged, she felt completely at ease and everything was right. There was no stupid high school drama, no worrying about insignificant grades at school, how popular she was, or even her leading role in the next school play. This was so much bigger and so much more important than her past life.

Vaas really had saved her.

 

“Vaas!” Both of them jolted awake to a loud banging on his bedroom door. “Vaas, Hoyt is here!” Alli sat up quickly as Vaas jumped out of his bed, immediately wide awake.

“Hermana, quick,” he said and opened his armoire doors. Alli scrambled out of the sheets on the bed and ran into the armoire, Vaas closing the doors behind her before answering the door.

“Couldn’t give me a better warning asshole?” Vaas asked as Alli heard his door open. “Oh, hey Hoyt,” his voice changed, instantly more relaxed.

“Don’t give me that smug look, Vaas,” a man greeted him and Alli could see him push his way past, into the room through the crack between the armoire doors. “Care to explain what Jason fucking Brody is doing still frolicking about on your island?” Alli watched the man throw a girl that was with him onto the floor and Alli immediately recognized her as Sierra. She covered her mouth with her hands to keep from gasping and watched her. Something was wrong, she looked sick, extremely sick.

“I’ve killed him Hoyt, every time you asked me to,” Vaas defended himself.

“Don’t get cheeky with me, Vaas,” Hoyt warned him. “Crops burned, outposts hijacked, men killed. He’s taken over half of my fucking operation and you’re sitting here with your thumb up your ass just watching him!” Vaas stayed silent and Alli watched him move from the doorway to lean against the doors of the armoire, blocking Alli’s sight. “And what about the prisoner who escaped last night? Your men are certain it was Snow White who freed that girl.”

“One of the dumb asses dropped a knife and she cut herself loose,” Vaas explained away Molly’s disappearance. “Hes since been dealt with. If Jason was at the camp last night I would have put his head on a silver fucking platter and served it to you.”

“Stop with the flattery bullshit. You’re getting sloppy, Vaas. Sloppy like your damned pirates,” Hoyt scolded Vaas. Allison was starting to understand why Vaas was needing to kill Jason Brody before letting his boss know about her.

“Fine, next time Snow White shows his pretty boy face I’ll keep him alive and let you kill the motherfucker, since I’m not competent enough to do it myself.”

“You fucking aren’t,” Hoyt spat right back at Vaas, and Alli realized that Hoyt was actually pissing her off, talking to Vaas like that.

“What's up with her?” Vaas changed the subject, through a tight jaw.

“She’s fucking sick. I need a replacement by noon today,” Hoyt said, his voice changing slightly.

“Let's go then. I have a few lookers, not as young.” Alli heard footsteps leave the room and Vaas stood straight, Alli watching as he turned around and opened the doors. “Keep her quiet in here,” Vaas told Alli, reaching around her for a shirt. Don’t let anybody see you.”

Alli nodded in understanding as Vaas pulled his shirt over head and left his room, locking the door behind him. She moved out of the armoire then and closed the doors behind her quietly. “Sierra?” She asked and knelt beside the girl in a heap before her, like a discarded pile of dirty laundry on Vaas’ floor.

Sierra flashed Alli her blue eyes for a moment, her freckled face pale and sweaty as her red hair clung to it in wet mats. She mumbled something that Alli couldn’t hear and she reached forward, feeling the heat radiating off of Sierra’s forehead. She moved to look in Vaas’ mini fridge for anything to try and cool her friend down and pulled out a can f beer as well as a bottle of water.

“Sierra, here,” she moved back to the floor and pulled Sierra’s head into her lap. She opened the water first before holding the beer can to her forehead. “Drink this,” she told her, pouring small amounts of water into Sierra’s open mouth. Sierra did as Allison told her until half the bottle was gone.

“Where are we?” She asked Alli softly, her eyes looking up to her for a moment longer than she was able to manage previously, before closing them again.

“We’re safe,” Alli told her. “Come on, let's get you off the floor.” Sierra was closer to Vaas’ couch than his bed so Alli helped her up and laid her out onto the couch.

When Vaas returned, the day was almost dead and Sierra wasn’t doing much better. Vaas unlocked his door and closed it quickly behind himself and found Alli still on the floor before Sierra, who had been systematically switching out cold beer cans for Sierra’s fever.

“Are you okay?” Alli asked him, noticing his face immediately. He wasn’t angry, he looked... Worried.

“What’s wrong with her?” Vaas ignored the question, walking over to Sierra.

“I’m not sure, she’s got a fever and she's passed out right now,” Alli told him, still holding a beer can to Sierra’s forehead like she had been for the whole day. “Is everything okay?” Alli asked Vaas again, watching him as he walked over to the couch.

“Everything’s fine,” Vaas blatantly lied, looking from Sierra to Alli. “We’ll have to wait before we can get her safely to Earnhardt,” Vaas told her, skipping Alli struggling to ask him.

“Thank you,” Alli said and Vaas managed to smile down at her.

“You’re precious,” he laughed and moved around the couch to sit on the ground with Alli. “Give every fuck here an hour or two to get shitfaced and I’ll carry her down to the jeep. I’ll come around to the balcony to get you and we’ll drive back to the house, ‘kay Alice?” Vaas asked, his left arm snaking around the front of her stomach while she still faced Sierra on the couch.

“Okay,” she said in response, still sensing something wrong with him. She didn’t press her luck and stayed nursing Sierra, while Vaas turned up the volume on his TV, which Alli had been watching on mute.

 

“Alli,” Sierra said weakly and she joined her in the back of the jeep, Vaas jumping out and walking around the back. They had arrived at the doctor’s house just as a full moon was rising over the coastline. 

“We’re getting you some help,” Alli told Sierra as she came back into a brief spell of consciousness.

Sierra looked from Alli, to Vaas who was pulling her out of the jeep. “Oh God,” she gasped and weakly fought against him.

“Sierra it’s alright, we’re helping you,” Alli tried to calm her down, jumping out of the back of the jeep as Vaas grabbed the older teenager up in his arms.

“Go get the doc,” Vaas told Allison and she ran up to the house, banging on the front door like she had last night.

“Dr. Earnhardt!” She yelled, pounding on the door relentlessly. He came quicker this time and answered before Vaas had reached his porch.

“Allison,” he answered and Alli was shocked at the use of her name. “You’re early.”

“I’m what?” She paused as Vaas made his way up the steps with Sierra in his arms. “My friend needs help,” she ignored the odd statement from Dr. Earnhardt as the old man realized that she wasn’t alone.

“Oh no,” he mumbled below his breath as Vaas defiantly walked up to him with Sierra.

“Don’t even think about refusing me, motherfucker. You’re going to help this one,” Vaas forced his way inside. “Where do you want her?”

“The... Uh... Kitchen table,” the doctor took a moment to think. “What’s wrong with her?”

“Fever, fades in and out,” Alli told the doctor as she followed the two men to the kitchen.

“What did your men do to her?” Dr. Earnhardt clarified and Vaas laughed. 

“You give them too much credit. This was Hoyt’s doing,” Vaas explained. “You can help her, right?”

Dr. Earnhardt looked up to Vaas, as if he was trying to understand what Vaas had asked. Vaas, after silence from the doctor, pulled out a wad of cash from his pants pocket and dropped it onto the table. “Keep your blood money, Vaas,” the doctor responded. “Infection... I should be able to help her. I’ll need some of Daisy’s medicine... And possibly a blood transfusion or two.”

“Wouldn’t happen to know what blood type you are, Alice?” Vaas asked her and she unfortunately shook her head “no”. Vaas “tsk-ed” and kicked a chair away from the table to sit down, pulling out a phone and began to scroll through it.

“Alli, if it’s alright with Vaas,” Dr. Earnhardt glanced over to him, “Can you go fetch some mushrooms from Olli, and Daisy’s medicine?”

Alli looked from the doctor to Vaas who was still scrolling through his phone. “Run Alice,” he glanced up for a second, “Go, go, go!” She turned and did what she was told, running out of the house and making her way down to the cave. She slowed down because of what happened last night and entered the cave more cautiously, afraid of what could happen or what would be said to her.

She made her way through the dark tunnel before reaching the cavern, quiet enough that the residents didn’t notice her at first. She shuffled further in before Molly said something first. “Alli?” She asked and walked up to her, hugging her. The affection shocked Allison for a moment before she returned the hug.

“Liza, I’m so sorry about last night,” she said almost immediately, letting go of Molly as Liza noticed her next.

“It’s fine, are you alright?” She asked quickly walking up to Alli as well.

“I need,” she started, trying not to sound so afraid of everyone. “Who’s Olli?”

“Yo,” the guy in the yellow shirt answered her, sitting by the campfire Liza had been at.

“I need some cave mushrooms?” She asked him. Olli looked confused for a second before getting up.

“Oh, right,” he answered and dove inside the tent they were in front of.

“And Daisy’s medicine?” Alli asked Liza.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Liza asked her back, she folded her arms over her dirty white shirt and waited for an answer.

“Hoyt, he brought Vaas one of my friends,” Alli turned to Molly. “Sierra. She’s really sick though.” Alli turned back to Liza. “Dr. Earnhardt is asking for the mushrooms and the medicine.”

“I’ll go get Daisy,” Liza said and turned around, walking to the boat.

“I’m so happy you’re back,” Molly told Alli and she looked her friend up and down.

“You look a lot better than last night,” Alli told her. “What happened to you?”

“They kept killing everyone around me,” Molly spoke quietly. “Vaas never told them to kill me. At one point I was supposed to sold off with a lot of other people to some drug lord in Columbia but... I don’t know what happened, I ended up back in that camp,” Molly said, holding back her dark eyes from crying. Allison didn’t know how to explain to Molly that what happened was most likely her own fault.

“Hey,” Olli interrupted Alli’s thoughts, handing her a baggie of light gray mushrooms, “Here’s the ‘shrooms.” 

“Thank you,” Alli took the bag.

“So, like, are you coming with us then? When Daisy gets the boat running?” He asked her and Alli was instantly confused. Why would he have that idea? 

“Sierra is upstairs?” Sam asked them, interrupting the short conversation, “She’s alive?” Liza and Daisy were following him back, Daisy holding her own baggie with crudely shaped pills.

“Yes,” Alli told her and watched Sam turn his heel and try running out the cave. “Sam!” She called after him, “Vaas is up there too!” Sam stopped at the mention of Vaas and he turned back around, looking shocked.

“Why?” He asked Alli before looking to Liza, “Doc said it would just be Alli.” He sounded angry, accusing even.

“Vaas is still here?” Liza grabbed Alli’s arm, disbelief washing over her too.

Alli quickly stepped out of Liza’s reach. “What’s going on?” She asked, noticing everyone had that same look. Everyone was shocked that Vaas was here.

“Let’s... Sam, let me go up there with you, I’ll take the doctor the medicines,” Liza silently asked for the bag of mushrooms Alli was holding.

“Liza, no,” Daisy protested.

“Yeah, let me go, Liza,” Olli volunteered.

“No, It’s fine,” Liza denied the offer, taking Daisy’s medicine instead. “Sam, let's go.”

“Alli, please stay here,” Molly begged and she began to follow Liza out of the cave, Sam already ahead of them.

“I’m fine, Molly,” she assured her, “I’m okay.” Alli quickly left the cave, along with Sam and Liza, eager to get back to Vaas.

Despite her best efforts to get back to the house first, Sam had beaten her and stopped dead in his tracks as he reached the kitchen, trying to process the view before him. Sierra was laid out on the table, a plastic tube connecting a vein in her forearm to a vein in Vaas’, while his other hand was preoccupied with a joint being shared between himself and the doctor.

“What the fuck?” He could barely speak, staring at the scene in shock as Alli pushed past him. “Sierra?” She was awake in a sense, but Alli doubted, by the looks of her, that she was comprehending anything or able to do anything but wander her eyes around the room. Sam walked over to her, looking afraid to even touch his girlfriend.

“Alice, good news,” Vaas spoke in an exhale of white smoke through his nose and mouth. “We can share kidneys,” he smiled as she walked over to him.

“Are you planning on losing a kidney?” Alli asked him and Vaas chuckled.

“No, hermana. Just being prepared,” he passed the joint along to Dr. Earnhardt and rested his now free hand on the outermost curve of Alli’s hip as she stood next to him.

“Doctor,” she said, handing the baggie of mushrooms to him as well. For a moment it didn’t appear that the doctor remembered why he had asked for them.

“Oh, yes! And the medicine?” he asked.

“Here,” Liza piped up, handing him the bag she held. “Care to explain what’s happening?” She asked him.

“A life saving medical procedure,” Vaas answered her smugly, “For my bitch’s bitch.” The doctor wandered away from the group with the baggie of mushrooms while mumbling to himself, taking the joint with him.

Alli watched Sam’s face contort into something murderous when he looked up from Sierra. It was something she had never seen in him before, not even on the yacht. “What happened to her?” Sam asked Vaas, moving Sierra’s hair from her face.

“The same thing that happened to you,” Vaas explained shortly, letting his words burn away at Sam’s anger before he elaborated. “Only with a lot more men and a lot less... Buck.”

Alli felt her stomach turning sour at the thought, and at the same time was so thankful towards Vaas for saving her. She looked away from Sam and back at Vaas, green eyes meeting green eyes. His hand was still on her hip and he ran his thumb across the fabric of her shirt as if he could read her mind, replying with a silent “you’re welcome”.

Dr. Earnhardt returned then, holding a pasty gray concoction of sorts in one hand, and the joint in the other. “Ollie,” he said, turning to look down the hallway leading to the kitchen. “Hold this for me.” The doctor moved out of view for a moment before returning on his path to the kitchen, Oliver and Molly in tow.

Molly’s dark eyes landed on Alli and Vaas immediately as she hurried to her brother’s side, speaking with him in quiet Chinese that Alli couldn't quite catch. Olli, on the other hand, was inhaling the smoke from the joint he had between his thumb and forefinger. Liza, who has leaned up against the wall of the kitchen, was giving him a look of disapproval.

Vaas snapped at him, both to get his attention and silently ask for the joint back, his hand leaving Alli’s waist as he did. Olli looked hesitant at first before passing it off to Vaas at a long arms length. Vaas took it from him and offered it to Allison, who shook her head. He took a drag then, breathing in as deep as he could when he saw Sam’s glare.

“Try to get her to eat this,” Dr. Earnhardt explained, handing the paste to Molly since Sam was preoccupied with the dirty looks he was giving. She nudged her brother who then helped prop Sierra up slightly so they could try to get the half-conscious girl to eat the strange concoction.

Alli felt Vaas tugging on her, pulling her down and she obediently sat in his lap, a thick white cloud slowly being released from his nose and mouth. He then handed the joint back off to Oliver, who took it with the same manner he had passed it off in.

 

“Do you think she’ll be okay?” Molly asked her best friend quietly as they walked behind Sam and Sierra, Oliver and Liza behind them.

“She will be now,” Alli responded, her arms folded and her eyes cast on Sierra as she stumbled along next to Sam. The paste Dr. Earnhardt had given her worked miracles as well  
as gotten her high as a kite. “She’s got you guys back and there’s a doctor upstairs.”

“Why do you say that?” Molly asked her slightly louder, one of her hands falling on Alli’s shoulder and the two looked at one another from the trail down to the cave.

“That I think she’ll be okay?” Alli asked, feeling confused and shocked at what she assumed was Molly’s pessimism.

“No. ‘You guys’, like you aren’t part of us,” Molly clarified and Alli actually stopped walking, Molly ceasing next to her.

“I’m...” _not_. Alli wasn’t part of them. They were all refugees, every horror the island had was thrown at them. Vaas kept Alli safe and away from all of that.

“You’re acting like you aren’t staying with us,” Molly continued and Allison felt the familiar twist and pull of anxiety in her stomach. Something wasn’t right.

“Alli?” Liza asked and Alli felt her hand grip her arm _too tight_. Alli was being held in place as her panic fought for dominance and control of her body. Instead Alli stood, staring at her friend, bewildered. “Let’s talk about this inside,” Liza pushed, trying to get Alli to move.

“Yeah,” Oliver agreed, “It’s way creepy out here when it’s dark.” The aloof statement worried Allison further and she finally began to piece together what was happening.

Alli looked from Molly then, to Olli then to Liza. “Let’s talk inside,” she stressed.

“Let me go,” Alli’s voice was quiet and broken.

“Please, I’ll explain this to you in the cave, Alli,” Liza insisted. It took the panic a few moments to set in before Alli tugged her arm free and avoided the three of them as she sprinted back to where Vaas had left the jeep. Her heart pounding and her ragged breathing drowned out their calls as the three of them followed her back up the trail. Running as fast as she ever had in her life, Alli made it around so she could see where Vaas had parked the jeep, only to see it driving away.

“VAAS!” She screamed for him, her lungs exploding in fire as she continued to run after him. She felt relief as the jeep slowed and stopped. Despite her calves aching in protest she continued on, and felt her panic subside further as Vaas jumped out of the vehicle. Alli only slowed as he began walking towards her, and stopped in confusion as he pointed behind her.

“Go,” he told her, and the panic was suddenly back.

“You’re leaving me?” Alli asked out of breath, body beginning to shake.

“You need to go back,” he continued to point.

“No,” Alli panted in defiance. She wouldn’t leave him, she _couldn’t_.

“Alice,” he gave her a final warning, and she stood her ground. He reached for her then, snagging a fistful of her long hair and violently pulled her with him back where she came. Her scalp was screaming and her green eyes watered while Vaas dragged her backwards a few feet before tossing her to the ground, Liza, Olli, and Molly catching up to her finally. 

“Go home, Alice,” Vaas told her as Molly dropped to help her friend up, only to be shoved away.

“Vaas, please,” Alli begged, ignoring the pain on her scalp, the sting of fresh scrapes on the palms of her hands from landing hard on the ground.

“Go home, Alice,” he didn’t even bother turning to look at her as he walked back to the jeep.

“Alli, come on,” Molly begged, trying again to help her friend up, but Alli was defiant and struggled to her feet to follow Vaas.

“I don’t want to go home,” Alli pleaded with him, “I want to go with you.”

Vaas stopped, fishing out the wad of cash he had in his pocket, the one he had offered to Dr. Earnhardt earlier. “You’re going home. Daisy’s fixing that boat and she’ll get all of you out of here.” He tossed the cash to Alli and she caught it, bewildered. “Give that to the first people you see and you’ll get home.”

“I-I don’t want--” Alli dropped the money, taking another step towards Vaas.

“You want to go home!” He yelled at her, and Alli barely heard him. Instead she was focusing on his face. It was clear to her, he didn’t want this anymore than she did. “Did you fucking hear me?!” He rose his voice, straining it. Alli only stood in place, suddenly denying that this was happening. Vaas wouldn’t leave her, he didn't want to.

He was only patient with her for another moment before he pulled out his handgun and held the barrel inches away from her forehead. Alli looked down the barrel of the gun then, before looking back to Vaas. There was something strange and foreign taking hold of her, though it was nothing like fear. It was warm as it encompassed her and she was fine with this, understanding that there was no way Vaas could leave her here.

Alli dropped to her knees in front of Vaas, deaf to her friends screaming for her, and deaf to Vaas’ threats. In that moment, on her knees in front of Vaas while she stared at the barrel of his gun against her head, Allison realized that _she loved him_. Hot tears rolled out of her eyes and Alli cried because _she loved him_. Her breath was ragged and shaky because _she loved him_. The scrapes on her palms stung and bled because _she loved him_. 

And she would rather die than leave him.

Allison reached up and held thebarrel shaking gun steady for Vaas, staring at him with her tearful face and told him simply, “I’d rather die.” Her words and actions shocked Vaas, and they shocked her friends. Alli was fine with her decision however, she knew that dying would hurt less than not having him.

Vaas was still, no longer threatening her, and his mouth hung slightly agape before is grip tightened around the gun handle. His whole body tensed and he suddenly withdrew the barrel from Allison’s forehead and hands before violently throwing the gun into the darkness.

“FUCK!” he screamed after it as loud as he could and immediately turned to punch the taillight of the jeep, shattering it with his fist.

Alli watched him rapidly calm down as his knuckles began to gush with blood. He stood facing away from her for a moment before turning around and yanking her to her feet with his good hand. He hoisted her up into the air with that same arm and tossed her into the back of the jeep. Alli landed hard on the metal surface, but didn’t bother moving. She stayed in the back, feeling fresh tears of relief sting her eyes as she smiled wide. She could stay with Vaas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just re-reading the chapter before posting it is just... woah. And we all know what's happening next, right?


	8. Octo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison tries to save Vaas from Jason.

_Today I swore I wouldn't mourn you._

Allison had thought Vaas was asleep until he began to chuckle, pointing at the television before them with his bandaged hand. Alli shifted her hazel green eyes to his face and stared at him, preferring to watch him rather than the Disney movie. Vaas had been constantly drunk and high since they arrived back at his base, nearly four days ago. There was a seemingly permanent haze of smoke in the room, and Alli had watched Vaas had done drugs she could never identify, smoking rocks and injecting things into his veins. He had consumed enough alcohol, Alli assumed,to shut down his liver, however Vaas... Was fine. He was completely gone, he couldn’t form sentences, could barely stand, but he was happy.

They had been alone in his room for almost two days after Vaas had driven her back from the safe house. They had been doing the exact same thing, Vaas with his drugs and Alli with her quiet staring. Now she was laying on top of Vaas’ bare chest, both of them on his couch and they were watching Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, of all movies, for what seemed to be the twelfth or thirteenth time.

Alli watched him, his amusement fading as his eyelids drooped and she watched him lose consciousness. She slowly got off of him, standing to make her way to the bed. She had no way to move Vaas himself, she doubted she could even shove him off of the couch. Allison stripped off her jeans and crawled into Vaas bed alone, like she had the previous nights. Sleep was one thing she was getting plenty of, she hadn’t eaten anything, nor had Vaas and the water he had in the room was dwindling dangerously low.

Allison fell asleep with these thoughts and an absurd time later the next day, she awoke with different thoughts about Sam, Molly and Sierra. Images of them fled from her mind as Vaas shook her awake.

“Alice,” he said and she turned to face him groggily. “Food,” he told her, trying to get her hands to hold onto a bowl of rice and noodles.

“Thank you,” she said, her stomach growling on queue as she sat up and used the chopsticks to shove food into her mouth.

“Snow White is coming today,” Vaas told her and she glanced over to him. He was kneeling next to the bed, his arms resting on top of the mattress and his chin on his arms.

“How do you know?”Alli stopped eating, suddenly losing her immense appetite to her anxiety.

“I have my ways,” Vaas answered her, “Eat.”

“Are you sober?” Alli asked him, doing as she was told and continuing to eat her noodles.

“You could say that,” Vaas grinned. She hadn’t seen him speaking in coherent sentences since they had gotten back to his base, so that was a plus.

“Are you ready for him?”Alli asked Vaas, unable to keep the worry out of her voice.

Vaas chucked at the question, “I don’t want you to worry, hermana. Actually I don’t want you around when he shows his white ass.”

“Where am I supposed to go?” Alli asked him, if anything worrying more. She never wanted to leave Vaas again since that night at the safe house.

“I don’t know yet,” Vaas admitted to her. “I’ve got about two hours to figure it out,” he told her, standing up only to crawl into his bed and lay down in front of Alli.

“Do you have a plan for when he gets here?” Alli asked him, ceasing her eating once more.

“I’m gonna cut his fucking huevos off and make him eat them, and then I’ll tear his head off his neck and drop it off at Hoyt’s door.” Vaas told her, containing his rage, saving it for Jason.

Allison continued to eat her food without asking Vaas any more questions. It was gone in a matter of minutes and all Alli and Vaas had left to do was wait. With the day growing long Alli’s nerves grew louder in her mind, worry prominent in her features. Before she was ready, one of Vaas’ pirates was banging loudly on his door. They had been lounging on his bed, Vaas watching some old TV game show on his flat screen.

“Vaas!” They heard from the other side, “That Snow White fucker is almost here, he was spotted just outside!”

“Get under the covers,” Vaas whispered to Alli, who wad curled up at his side. She did as she was told and hid herself under Vaas’ bedding, pressing her body as flat against the mattress as possible.

“Is everything set up?” Vaas asked the pirate as he unlocked his bedroom door.

“He’s headed for the side of the building, like we thought he would. Maybe he’ll burn to death.”

“Snow White is like a fucking cockroach,” Vaas told him. “He can get cut in half and he’d run around on two arms shooting you fucks. Don’t expect him to die easily.”

“Right, Vaas,” the pirate sounded... _Scared_. Alli was trying not to full on panic now. Vaas was treating this like some run of the mill situation, and his men were scared out of their minds.

“Throw everything you have at him, I’ll be down in a minute.” The door to Vaas’ room closed and she felt the covers lift off of her.

“Alice,” Vaas said as he knelt before his bed again, only this time he pulled out a machine gun and ammo box from beneath the mattress. “I want you to take this,” he said and Alli began to shake.

“Why?” she asked him, sitting up.

“Just in case, hermana,” Vaas told her, flipping the top of the ammo box open and pulling out a banana clip to shove into the gun. He aimed down the sights before he offered to help Alli out of bed. He showed her how to load the gun clip and gave her an extra one, which she had to shove into the waistband of her jeans since her pockets were too small. Vaas then went out to his balcony and untied one end of his hammock, throwing it over the side so Alli would have a way out of his room that kept her away from any danger.

“In fifteen minutes, I want you to go around and grab the jeep, bring it up to the gate and wait for me,” Vaas tossed the keys to her and Alli was overwhelmed with confusion and fear. “Alice, don’t worry,” Vaas noticed, moving her hair away from her face with his uninjured hand. “Everything is fine.”

“Okay,” Alli agreed, his fingertips leaving her nerves beneath her skin wild with sparks.

“Fifteen minutes,” he stepped away from her, heading for the door. She nodded, watching him leave, and didn’t allow herself to cry until Vaas had vanished behind the door, leaving her alone.

She sat heavily onto Vaas bed with a sob and let the gun hang loose around her shoulder and neck by it’s strap as she covered her face. Her anxiety was getting the best of her and Alli was a wreck by the time fifteen minutes rolled around. She could barely hear Vaas taunting Jason over a loudspeaker, punctuated by gunfire, explosions, and dying screams from Vaas’ pirates.

Alli sat for a moment, trying to compose herself, and wiped the stream of tears off of her cheeks and neck. She stood up, slinging the gun around to her back and made her way to the balcony, shakily climbing over the side and slowly climbing down. She dropped down the last six or so feet onto the ground and stayed crouched, close to the outside wall as the carnage continued on the other side.

She had no trouble getting to the jeep, and didn’t run into anyone. Alli struggled to get the jeep started and moving, having never driven before. By the time she had pulled the jeep up to the gates, the world around her was silent except for the sputtering engine.

With curiosity and worry eating her alive, Alli stood up in her seat and hopped over the windshield, onto the hood of the jeep. From there she jumped up onto the top of the gate and hoisted herself up, struggling to pull herself over. She stopped once she was half over, holding onto the edge with both of her arms as she supported her weight on top of the gate with her stomach. She searched the yard of Vaas’ home and found everyone dead, most of them still bleeding onto the dirt, and some unlucky enough to be dismembered and mutilated by the explosions she had been hearing.

Alli couldn’t stop herself from gagging and she closed her green eyes tight, breathing deeply to try and rid herself of her sudden nausea. She pulled herself up further, eyes still closed, and swung her leg over the top of the gate. She opened her eyes then, making sure to not look directly at the corpses scattered around her, while she swung her other leg over and lowered herself slowly until she was hanging from the top of the gate. She dropped down quietly and struggled to open one of the gate’s heavy doors. She settled for halfway and got back into the jeep, using the front bumper to push open the other side as she drove into the yard, accidentally running over a few of the dead pirates.

Alli pulled up to the big warehouse in the back, where the trail of bodies seamed to be leading, and Alison was shocked to find that there was even a dead tiger near the entrance. Alli killed the engine to the jeep and slowly made her way into the building. Making her way deeper she finally found the man behind the killing spree, for the first time laying her eyes on Jason Brody.

He was a twenty something, with messy hair and dirty clothes, and she could tell he was from California, he just had that look about him. However, instead of acting like some malicious killing machine, Alli watched as he stumbled about the warehouse, shouting unintelligible words and randomly firing his machine gun at different objects. Alli, while she did her best to hide from him, noted the syringe sticking out of his chest and at the same time realized she had left her gun in the jeep.

“You are so fucked, Jason!” Alli heard Vaas’ voice yell from within the warehouse, unseen. Immediate relief struck Allison. She couldn’t see him, but she knew Vaas was still alive.

“Why won’t you die?!” Jason roared, utterly destroying a few crates with his machine gun before leaving Alli’s field of view. She followed him quietly into a larger room and finally laid eyes on Vaas. He was circling Jason widely, a knife in his hand, and Jason couldn’t keep sight of Vaas. Alli didn’t understand why Vaas hadn’t just killed him already.

Vaas and Alli’s green eyes met for a moment and Vaas pointed to a crowbar resting near some crates that survived Jason’s assault. Alli quietly made her way over to it. “Take me into your heart!” Vaas screamed at Jason as he finally ran out of ammo. Jason didn’t seem to realize and kept his finger tight on the trigger. “Accept me as your savior,” Vaas continued taunting Jason and dodged the machine gun Jason had thrown at him in pure anger. “Nail me to the fucking cross!” Vaas spread his arms as Jason pulled out an ancient looking knife and started swinging wildly around him. “And let me be reborn!”

Vaas stepped in front of Jason, dodging his sloppy swings and Alli felt her heart catch in her throat as Vaas got close enough to catch Jason’s arm with his own. Vaas laughed at Jason and while he was distracted for a split second, Alli watched on like she was watching a movie.

Jason let go of the knife, expertly dropping it from his right hand and catching it in his left before violently thrusting it up into Vaas’ chest. She was screaming before she understood what had happened and ran at Jason with her crowbar. She swung at the back of the taller man’s head and the crowbar struck him so hard it broke free from her grip and her wrists were bent backwards painfully.

“Vaas!” Alli screamed as Jason fell to a heap on the floor. She jumped over Jason, kicking the knife out of his reach as she did before her hands pressed hard onto Vaas’ bleeding wound. It was the wrong side of his chest to have hit his heart, but it was possible his lung or liver had been hit. “Vaas, look at me!” She sobbed, taking her tee shirt off and balling it up to try and stop the knife wound from bleeding.

Vaas looked as if he were in shock, he was staring up at the ceiling, his bloodshot green eyes frantically searching above him. “Tell me what to do,” she cried, feeling his life flowing out of his chest. She turned around then, stealing Jason’s belt to use as a tourniquet, and wasn’t sure if that would even work for a chest wound. Still she struggled to get the belt around Vaas’ chest and used it to keep the bloodied shirt in place, securing the belt as tight as possible, the leather beginning to split in a few places.

Alli then got up and ran to a set of crates, ripping the tarp off of them and laid it flat onto the floor. She wrapped her arms underneath Vaas’ and she struggled to pull him on top of it, knowing there was no way she could get him to the jeep otherwise. Alli realized that the only way to save Vaas would be to get him to Dr. Earnhardt.

“Alice,” she heard Vaas whisper as he reached for her face.

“It’s okay, we’re going to get help,” she told him, kissing the palm of his hand before grabbing up the corners of the tarp and tugging him out of the building. She was able to hoist him up into the back of the jeep using the back roll bars and pure adrenaline, making sure Vaas was still awake and with her before jumping into the front seat and driving wildly out of the compound.

“Vaas, hang on, okay?” She yelled over the sound of the engine and the speeding tires. She couldn’t help but look back at him every five seconds and only a few minutes away from the compound Alli had crossed paths with another two vehicles, three or four men in each. She didn’t think anything of it until she watched them make a U-turn in the road and speed up to follow her, firing their guns.

“Oh fuck--” she felt her tongue catch in her throat as she pushed her jeep to it’s limits, trying to keep away from the men. “Oh fuck!” she screamed, feeling the vehicle lose it’s grip on the road and begin to drift sideways, one of the back tires being shot out. There were more vehicles full of men headed towards her that were just as hostile. As a reflex, Alli pulled the wheel hard to her left to avoid them and couldn’t correct fast enough before the jeep drove off the road and down a hill, straight for a large rock. The tires only slid across the grass as she kicked the break with her foot and before she could do anything to protect herself, she had crashed into the boulder. The jeep lifted up and she flew out of her seat and nearly ten feet forward. She hit the ground so hard she bounced and everything she knew was suddenly black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to post this :)


	9. Novem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison meets Citra and passes her tests.

_If that's the way it's gonna be then I'll fuckin' go alone._

“Do not let Jason know he is alive.”

Alli opened her eyes for a moment, hazy figures moving about her vision. Everything hurt, and Alli realized that she was unable to move. She was weak, but also felt bindings around her wrists and ankles.

“ _Vete a la mierda_ ,” she heard another voice, recognizing the Spanish.

“Vaas?” She tried to ask, but her tongue wouldn’t move in her mouth, the sound she made instead came out as a feeble moan.

She felt someone grab her head and lift it up, liquid meeting her lips. Alli choked, feeling the liquid cool her mouth and numb her throat as she tried to drink whatever was being given to her. Alli’s green eyes fluttered open once again, watching a man give her the contents of a crudely shaped wooden bowl. There was a woman standing over her and Alli tried to focus on her, however her eyes betrayed her and closed again, forcing her to succumb to the darkness once more.

Time passed in an instant for her and when she came to once more, she felt something nudging her thigh. She opened her eyes to a soft pink sky, stray clouds spread across the vast open. Alli felt the nudging again and lazily turned her head to the side, seeing Vaas tied to the wall of the cage they were both in. He had one of his feet pulled out of it’s bonds, looking like he had to slip his boot off to do so, and he was nudging her awake.

Alli smiled at him, still not quite comprehending what was happening and received a soft grunt from Vaas, who had a gag in his mouth. She tried to move, feeling both her body and her own restraints deny her.

“Are you alright?” She asked Vaas softly, noticing the bandage wrapped around his bare chest. Vaas nodded. “I’m sorry,” she told Vaas and forced herself off of her back, realizing that her wrist and ankle bonds were tied together, limiting her movement. Vaas shook his head, grunting at her again as he began struggling against his own bonds.

“Citra!” She heard a man yell through a thick accent and she watched Vaas hold both of his middle fingers up awkwardly. Alli was on her side now and couldn’t see the man, her neck aching horribly as she tried to turn her head. “They are both awake now!”

The man’s voice trailed off and Alli knew he had walked away. She, however, recognized the name Citra and looked back to Vaas. “Your sister?” She asked hastily and Vaas nodded. “Oh fuck...” Alli cursed, struggling harder against her bonds. Vaas nodded again and did the same.

The man returned this time, with more islanders Alli understood to be Rakyat and a woman in a black halter top and skirt, showing off tribal tattoos she had on the left side of her body.

“Take her first,” she commanded, and the Rakyat opened the cage up and dragged Allison out by her feet. They forced her to stand, cutting the rope off of her wrists and ankles. They pulled Vaas out next, keeping a machete to his throat and didn’t bother removing his bonds or gag.

“Kill her and make him watch,” the woman seethed and Vaas roared at her behind his gag, struggling against the two men holding him despite the blade at his throat.

“No,” Alli struggled herself, feeling the accented man grab the back of her neck and force her to her knees. “No! No please!” She screamed, beginning to cry as he yanked her brunette waves back and exposed her white neck. She felt a cold blade press into her skin and Alli’s mind kicked into overdrive.

Her hands left the one clutched in her hair and instead fell to her stomach as she screamed, “Please, my baby!”

The man stopped before his knife could even scratch her neck, eyes wide in shock before looking back to the woman. She was just as shocked as he, moving quickly to kneel before Allison. She forced Alli’s hands away and lifted her bloody tank top, exposing her stomach.

“How far along are you?” She asked Alli and the girl feared that this woman would call her bluff.

“Twelve weeks,” Allison gasped, her head still held back by the man. The woman pressed her palm flat against Alli’s stomach and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she was glaring at Vaas.

“How could you?” She yelled at him, getting up to stand in front of Vaas, who was standing still and silent now. “Why would you do this?” She ripped Vaas’ gag from his face, only to find him smiling.

“Why? You jealous, puta?” Vaas asked her and was immediately slapped.

“You cannot be this ignorant!” She continued to yell at him. Her fingers were suddenly digging at his bandage until a dark red flower bloomed, crippling Vaas. He clenched his jaw to try and stay silent, however Alli watched the color begin to drain from his face.

“Stop it, don't hurt him!” Alli screamed because she knew Vaas wouldn’t. To her surprise, the woman listened to her, stepping away from Vaas completely.

“Go, heal him,” she then commanded of the Rakyat men holding Vaas. They looked to one another in confusion before doing as they were told and began to drag him away.

“Don’t you hurt my fucking child!” Vaas yelled at the woman. She didn’t answer him and turned around, her arms folded as she faced Allison and the man holding her.

“Dennis, let her go,” she commanded him and Alli’s scalp felt immediate relief as she was released from his grip.

“Citra, we don’t need Vaas alive,” the man explained to her as he sheathed his knife.

“We do,” she responded, only her eyes were on Alli. “Who are you?” Citra asked, kneeling before Alli. She locked eyes with Vaas’ sister and recognized the intense green immediately. As she stared back at Citra, Alli realized that she was every bit a part of Vaas, just as beautiful and more delicate.

“Allison,” she responded after searching the woman’s face.

“Allison,” Citra repeated, before standing and offering her hands to Alli as help. Citra was being strangely gentle with Alli. “You have a warrior raging inside of you,” Citra spoke with awe, her hands once more to Alli’s stomach. “He is protecting you,” she continued, before looking back to Dennis. “Leave us.”

Dennis did as he was told and left Citra alone with Allison. The younger girl was shaking, holding her stomach protectively in case Citra would find out, in case Citra realized the girl was lying about carrying Vaas’ child. “What is he protecting me from?”

“From the jungle. From all danger,” Citra explained and led Allison through the temple she was trapped inside. “I know you don’t understand what my brother has done to you,” Citra spoke behind her to Alli as she walked, and she watched Citra intently. She remembered Vaas calling his sister a goddess and... He was right. She moved as if she created the very ground she walked over, and as she passed by her people they all lowered their eyes with respect.

“I will explain later but first,” Citra led Alli down through the Rakyat people and to a raging fire, “we need to feed you.”

 

Everything was silent to her as she stumbled her way into the temple. Allison was covered in dirt and blood. Everything hurt and she was in a haze. Behind her, two Rakyat warriors carried a tiger over their shoulders, sharing it’s tremendous weight. Alli had the turquoise Chinese dagger held limp in her right hand and it’s curved blade was stained black with dried blood.

The people of the temple hushed and stared at the teenager as she shambled past them. Alli could feel her knees getting ready to fail her as she neared a large staircase. Citra was taking the steps down slowly, her hips swaying in their natural way and Alli found herself in front of her.

“Citra,” one of the warriors greeted her as they both knelt, laying the tiger down before them.

“She was telling the truth,” the other told her, and Allison noticed Citra’s jaw clench, hard. She glanced at Allison from the tiger, her eyes crystal green and furious. Alli didn’t understand, she didn’t know what was happening, she couldn't remember anything.

“Citra,” Dennis said, as he approached. “What do we do with them now?”

Alli didn’t catch Citra’s blurred response as the knife dropped out of her hand, before her eyes rolled into her head and she collapsed.

The next time Alli awoke, she was once again met with the sky, millions of stars adorning the navy abyss. She stared up at the sky, feeling that her mouth was bone dry and her joints were a flame. Something made her muscles contract, feeling something wet and thick tracing along her stomach. Alli soon noticed the same sensation on her arms, thighs and chest. Alli tried to move, or at least lift her head but she caught sight of Citra first, circling her.

“What’s happening?” Alli asked her and Citra smiled softly, no longer looking furious.

“Just relax,” Citra spoke, slowly walking from Alli’s right to her left. “Enjoy your son’s victory.”

Alli felt her hair being tugged gently and looked above her to see two women weaving her dark hair into small braids with numerous beads and jewels. “What’s happening?” Alli asked again and looked down at her body, suddenly horrified. There were more women around her, painting strange symbols all over her body in a thick, glossy red paint that reminded Alli of coagulated blood. Even worse, she was completely nude.

“Please,” she rose her voice, trying to claim her body back from the women around her.

“Allison,” Citra sat on the stone slab that Alli had been laid out on. She grabbed Alli’s face. “Do not be afraid. We are helping your child’s spirit grow. You cannot wear the tatau but he will.”

Alli wanted to shout at Citra, tell her that she was insane, but she kept her mouth closed tight as the cold red paint was applied to her white flesh. “Where’s Vaas?” She asked instead, her voice steady despite her fear and insecurity.

“I’ll take you to my brother once we are done. He deserves to know what his son has done,” Citra ran her fingers across Alli’s face, watching her.

Alli struggled to keep calm and not ask if Citra was being serious. “What did he do?”

Citra stood up once more and pointed to Alli’s right. She turned her head as best as she could, with the women braiding and twisting her hair, and saw a large tiger hanging by it’s hind legs, it’s neck slit open and the last of it’s blood was dripping down it’s whiskered chin and into a large stone basin. Allison felt immediately ill, realizing that the women were painting her with blood.

“His first kill,” Citra stood next to the large predator and the cat was easily twice her size completely stretched out. Alli’s eyes were wide, shocked out of replying. These people, they had to be nuts to think that a _twelve week old fetus_  was the reason for that cat’s demise.

“He will be a great warrior,” Citra continued, making her way back to Alli on the stone slab. She spoke in a completely unknown language to the women surrounding Alli and they all suddenly stood and backed away. “Come, child,” Citra said with both her hands stretched out to Alli.

Embarrassed, Allison took a deep breath and allowed Citra to help her up. Two women came up to them, one wrapping a white, thin cloth around Alli’s waist, and she was thankful for some sort of modesty. The other held a bowl of water out for Alli and she took it slowly, drinking the whole thing, feeling it chill her mouth and stomach oddly.

“I’ll take you to my brother now,” Citra spoke and led Allison away. She was suddenly nervous about seeing Vaas, especially with how she looked now. Allison felt completely out of her mind, walking around with a barely there makeshift skirt, only blood covering her breasts, and her hair done up in a fashion similar to Citra’s. She had to stay calm and composed, she couldn’t stress and she couldn’t be scared. Alli mimicked the way Citra moved, and focused on breathing as shallow as possible to avoid her chest bouncing too much as she walked.

“Wake up,” she heard one of the Rakyat shout as they neared where Alli had woken up the first time inside the temple. She noticed that Vaas was still being kept in the cage as one of the men walked around, lighting fires for Citra and Alli’s arrival.

Another of the men opened the cage and moved to retrieve Vaas, pulling him out. Alli was wary, noticing that Vaas didn’t snap back or insult any of the men. She stood still, afraid to get too close to him, Alli didn’t want Vaas to see her. The Rakyat forced Vaas to his feet and Alli saw that he wasn’t struggling, he wasn’t taunting them... Vaas wasn’t even tied up.

“What do you want?” He asked his sister instead, standing with his back to the two guns pointed at him by the Rakyat.

“Allison,” Citra beckoned to the girl hidden in the shadows, but Vaas had already locked his eyes on her. Obeying Citra, Alli stepped forward until she was in the light next to her. She was slowly losing her grip on the calm she had found and was desperately fighting with her mind to not start shaking or crying.

Vaas was shocked at the sight of her, before his slightly annoyed demeanor turned vicious towards Citra. “What the _fuck_  is this?” He asked her, moving forward despite the Rakyat behind him threatening him to stay put. Vaas quickly withdrew his shirt, not one of his own but a ragged blue tee shirt, and pulled it over Alli’s decorated head.

“You should be proud of her, don’t hide her,” Citra told him, watching them closely with folded arms. Allison felt immediate relief, pulling the shirt on over herself and closing her eyes. She took a deep breath so tears wouldn’t run down her face. Alli was caught off guard, due to this, when Vaas leaned down and kissed her.

Allison almost backed away from Vaas in shock, however the immediate tense her body felt faded quickly. She relaxed within a second and leaned into Vaas instead, wrapping her arms around his neck like they were lovers. Alli was Vaas’ lover, she loved him so much more than she ever thought possible. She relished the quick, intense, and utterly fake passion Vaas had given her for only a moment before he pulled away. Alli came crashing back to Earth then, letting him slip free from her arms and allowing the cold night air fill the empty space he left as Vaas stepped away.

“What did you do to her?” Vaas asked his sister, his words slightly foggy as Alli forced her mind back to reality.

“She was unharmed,” Citra stood with her hands on her hips now. “Your son showed his strength through her,” she continued and Vaas looked increasingly angry with his sister. He went to open his mouth, looking like he was about to shout at Citra and Alli saw the Rakyat raise their weapons to their shoulders.

She reached out for Vaas then, grabbing onto his hand with both of hers. “I’m fine,” she reassured Vaas without saying anything about the tiger, the blood, the nudity, anything. She honestly didn’t remember anything from the jungle before waking up on that slab.

“You should be proud,” Citra continued as she watched the interaction between Alli and Vaas. “You shouldn’t want to hide her away like this,” Citra moved to Alli and tugged on the shirt Vaas had covered her with. Alli squeezed Vaas’ hand and he stayed silent to what Citra said.

“Does he have to stay in a cage?” Alli asked her in Vaas’ silence and Citra’s mood changed.

“I do not trust him,” she answered Alli immediately, her hands leaving the hem of Alli’s shirt and she crossed her arms again.

“Am I staying with him in the cage then?” Alli defiantly asked, and Vaas pulled her away from Citra and held her under his arm. He made it clear they weren’t going to be kept separately with that action.

“Fine,” Citra said after a long, tense silence while she glared at her older brother. She commanded the guards watching over Vaas in the same unknown language before looking back to Alli. “Come with me.”

“Move,” she heard the Rakyat tell Vaas and she felt them push him forward as she stepped away. Vaas was mumbling in Spanish as he obeyed them and followed Alli wherever Citra was leading. They ended their short journey inside the temple itself, where a cold, stone room had been lit with multiple candles and a mattress was laid on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's confused about the slight time jump and random dead Tiger, I had a middle section planned out for this that would be like one if Jason's drug trips. PRetty much that same poison Citra gave Jason she gave Alli and... that happened. But no matter how many times I rewrote the middle of this I hated it. Its mostly why this story wasn't updated for a while.


	10. Decem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison's friends are captured by the Rakyat, Allison delivers news of Jason to Vaas.

_I'm a saint in sinner's eyes._

“Whatever you’re doing, keep it up,” Vaas told her, grabbing onto her and leaning down so he could whisper in her ear. “Don’t trust anyone.” He had already reiterated this to Alli a thousand times the night previously. She nodded in understanding and hastily made her way out of the stone room, before the Rakyat lost their patience. Allison was afraid that any frustrations they may have, they’d take it out of Vaas and not her. With a quiet explanation from him last night, Vaas explained that Citra and her people believed that Allison was carrying some sort of divine being in her womb.

“Follow me,” the man who had fetched her for Citra asked and Alli followed him silently. She looked back to Vaas as she walked away, watching him lean up against the stone doorway with five Rakyat warriors sitting outside, their weapons in their laps and slung over their shoulders.

Alli turned back and was led outside, the sun a shock to her green eyes compared to the torches that lit the inside of the temple. She shielded her face from the light and continued to follow the man who had come to collect her. They ended the short journey in a small courtyard with a long and shallow stone pond. Citra was knelt in one end while two women bathed her. Two more rushed forward and grabbed onto Alli’s hands. The man left with his eyes averted to the ground while Alli was pulled forward.

“I trust you slept well,” she heard Citra and looked over to her as the women ushered her to the pond, stripping her where she stood as they reached the edge. She grabbed protectively onto the green gem around her neck, refusing to take the piece of jewelry off.

“Yes,” Alli answered shortly, not bothering to fight against the women as they led her into the water. She lowered to her knees instead and allowed them to wash off the dried blood painted on her skin that had been hidden under Vaas’ shirt.

“What did my brother tell you?” Citra asked her casually, opening her eyes as she did and the intense viridescent met Alli’s hazel. She was silent to the question, blinking to try and rid herself of the intensity of Citra’s gaze, despite how calm her words were. “Did he tell you about why he left? Or did he tell you about me?”

The cold water stung at Alli’s skin and she tried to ignore the strange hands on her body. “He avoids talking about you as much as possible,” Alli answered her. Vaas had only opened up that one time in the basement. She wasn’t sure if he was telling the truth then, but after meeting Citra, Alli was sure of his blunt honesty.

“Vaas has avoided things his whole life,” Citra commented and closed her eyes again. “He was fighting me the whole way, even as a child.”

“Fighting you?” Alli asked her and she watched Citra smile.

“It’s his destiny to become a warrior and leader of the Rakyat,” Citra responded, moments later the women washing her helped her to her feet and led her out of the water to dress her. “He was stolen away by Hoyt and his own agenda,” Citra continued. “I lost my brother to that monster such a long time ago...”

Alli watched the two women dress Citra, while allowing the two others to wash her religiously and coat her in a sickly-sweet smelling oil.

“He left me, the tribe, his birth-right,” Citra explained, watching the women bathe Alli, leaving the teenager feeling as exposed and embarrassed as the night previous. “Hoyt Volker lured him away with money, drugs... He became a monster but he’s still my brother,” Alli met Citra’s eyes, trying not to look sheepish and afraid.

The women pulled her out of the water then and wrapped the sheer cloth back around her waist.They didn’t replace the shirt however, giving her instead a halter top that left most of her chest and, importantly, her stomach exposed.

“Your child,” Citra continued, watching the women mark up Allison’s stomach with clay, “He has brought Vaas back to me.”

 

She had lost count of how many days she had been kept Citra’s prisoner. She listened to Vaas and trusted no one while managing to keep up her act. She stayed by Citra’s side and never questioned her. She partook in the odd rituals and worship the Rakyat gave her and never questioned any of it. Being outside for most of the day brought her skin back to a healthy tan and the food she was given was slowly putting weight back on her thin frame. She always ate more than she cared for, the worry always present in her mind that the natives would eventually see that her stomach wasn’t growing fuller.

While Allison had been essentially brought back to life, Vaas was hardly ever allowed outside that stone room in the temple where they slept. He never complained to her, but she saw what was happening to him. He wasn’t healing as fast as he should have from the knife wound, he was growing paler, and he was losing weight almost as fast as she was gaining it. Vaas would get cold sweats and shake, he could hardly keep food down, and Alli hadn’t made up her mind if he was sick from the wound in his chest or from the withdrawal from his previous life and all his drugs.

Her thoughts were always on Vaas and his state made Alli’s heart ache. It was normal on nights like this, with the Rakyat and their strange tribal celebrations that had begun since she had arrived, for her mind to drift off to Vaas while she watched blindly, sitting on the ground next to Citra’s throne. Her thoughts were only pulled back to reality when a few men rushed past her and hastily whispered to Citra in their native tongue. It was a language Alli had been trying to recognize and understand but the speech eluded her.

Citra stood up suddenly with their words and she left her seat, quickly following them, and Alli was left confused and alone. Nobody else dancing wildly around the fire or eating the night’s meal seemed to care. A slow fear, something she had nearly forgotten, began to cloud her heart and her mind was back to the only thing that mattered; _Vaas_.

She stood quickly from the tiger pelt she was sat upon and followed, anxiety eating at her over what might have happened to him. Alli moved quickly, making her way to the front of the temple and it wasn’t until she reached the top of the steps that some of the women who always seemed waiting on her hand and foot tried to turn her back. However, Allison had already seen what had caused Citra and the two Rakyat warriors to rush off. Her heart fell out of her chest as she saw who they were pulling through the front gates.

“ _Batari_ ,” she could faintly hear from one women as two more tried to gently tug her backwards. She tugged free of their grasp and couldn’t help but break the character she had been for over two weeks as she ran down the steps to the Rakyat warriors walking through the gates, her friends as captives. She moved past Citra without thinking and ran up to Molly.

“Let her go, let her go!” She commanded of the men who were dragging her in and she held her best friend in her arms, shocking everyone. “What are you _doing_?” She asked them, sounding angry instead of frightened.

“Alli?” Molly asked, not recognizing her at first through the hair and paint and tribal attire.

“Are you okay?” Alli asked, hugging her tightly and trying to ignore the bewildered look she received from the rest of her friends and the Rakyat.

The women caught up with her then, trying to pull Molly away from Alli’s arms and she slowly came back to a sense of rationality, while they shouted in broken English about the welfare of her child. Molly stood back and was quickly held by either arm from the Rakyat who had captured her. The look she was giving Alli was sobering and she just stood there, as the rest of them slowly understood what Molly had.

“Alli, what the f-!” Sam had began to ask while the women still tried to drag her away, he was silenced quickly by one of the men holding him. Sierra next to him was in just as big a shock as Molly, with tears streaming down her freckled face. More men were coming in, dragging along Oliver, Daisy, and Keith.

“Allison,” Citra’s voice came sharp as a knife and she turned, still unmoving for the women around her, grabbing onto her stomach as if protecting the pretend child. Everything came together in that moment and Allison remembered why she should fear the woman. Not only for Vaas and herself, but because she wanted Jason’s friends dead, and her friends were among them.

Alli couldn’t speak, her mouth had opened but her tongue wouldn’t budge. Instead she fell to her knees as Citra walked up to her, furious. The women again shrieked in protest and Alli ignored them, before Citra shouted at them for silence in her native tongue. Alli had bowed her head so low that her forehead had reached the dirt near Citra’s feet and she couldn’t stop from shaking. She was forcing herself back into the character Allison had made for herself, and held her stomach as it laid flat against her thighs.

“Citra,” she heard Dennis’ thick accent call and she felt a short burst of relief ice the hot panic she felt beneath her skin. “This is the one,” he said and Alli saw someone fall next to her. She turned her head slightly and saw it was Liza who had crashed to the ground, looking to be in the worst shape out of everyone here.

“Alli?” Liza asked quietly, in shock like the rest of them. Alli rose from the ground, leaning back on her knees as Citra’s anger was pulled away from her focus.

“And I have great news,” Dennis continued and Citra’s anger drained from her face, Alli looking back to her before she gazed up to Dennis, who seemed to ignore what was happening. “Hoyt is dead.”

Alli suddenly wanted to scream. Everything had unraveled so fast and she had no idea what would happen to her and Vaas.

“Jason?” Citra asked him, her voice now filling with hope as her face softened.

“He has his brother and should arrive within two days,” Dennis smiled and Citra returned it.

“Tie them up,” Citra commanded of the men and they moved away with everyone but Liza. Instead Dennis grabbed her arm, twisting it so he’d earn a yelp of pain from Liza as he pulled her standing.

On the other hand, Citra had waved away the women who were so concerned over Alli and she was finally left alone. Citra herself lent her hands to help Alli up and she had no choice but to accept.

“Don’t be afraid, child,” Citra smiled, cupping Alli’s cheeks with her soft hands. “We’re on the verge of something wonderful.” Her hands moved from her face to her stomach and she smiled wider before stepping away, walking back up the steps to the temple with her hips swaying in their natural way. One of the few Rakyat warriors left walked up to Alli and she allowed him to pick her up and carry her after Citra, while Dennis forced Liza along after them all.

The warrior had brought Alli to Vaas without any commands and she walked into the room, finding him half asleep on the bed that had been provided. The beard and growing hair was something Alli had become accustomed to as much as him becoming close to lethargic while he was kept in the dark room. He perked up as she moved into the room and sat up fully, seeing the tears begin to spill from her eyes as she couldn’t hold herself together any longer.

“What happened?” He asked, forcing himself off the mattress with a grunt. He no longer held his hand over the place where Jason had stabbed him when he stood up or moved about the room but Alli could tell it still pained him greatly.

“Jason killed Hoyt,” she answered him quietly as Vaas walked over to her, not wanting anyone outside the room to hear.

“Okay,” Vaas said after the initial shock of her statement settled and he licked his dry lips, mind racing. “Okay, Alice.” He reached out and moved her hair out of her face, keeping his hand on her cheek in an act of reassurance.

“We’re gonna die-”Alli whispered with a shaky voice and Vaas stopped her quickly.

“You can’t do this, stop crying,” he told her, moving forward to grab hold of the teenager with his other hand, and gripped her shoulders tightly, bending down to level with her height. Alli nodded and willed herself to calm down, but the panic had been swelling inside of her since she had first spotted Molly.

“Everyone is here, Vaas. They brought everyone from Dr. Earnhardt’s house...” she trailed off and suddenly realized that the doctor was missing from the group.

“What about Jason?” Vaas asked her, his grip tightening. “Is he here?”

“No, he’ll be here in a day or two. That’s what Dennis said,” Alli informed, her voice nearly monotone as she tried to calm herself down.

“Then we’re fine, hermana,” Vaas chuckled. “Right now we’re okay. But you need to listen to me.” Alli nodded and his hands went to her face, thumbs wiping the tears off of her cheeks. “These Rakyat motherfuckers are like bugs,” he told her then, backing up and sitting down on the mattress. Alli followed him and sat in his lap so he could speak quietly with her. “They’re like the fuckin’ praying mantis bugs.” Vaas wrapped his arms around Alli’s waist as he explained this to her and it wasn’t helping her nerves. “The men fuck the shit out of the women and then the women eat their heads.”

Alli wasn’t sure if he was using them as a literal metaphor or just speaking figuratively, but she understood his point. “Citra will want me to kill you.”

“Right. She probably wants to kill me herself so she’s not going to tell you. But they’re gonna bring us up in front of everyone, okay, and they’re gonna try to make us like them,” Vaas continued.

“But we’re gonna kill them,” Alli finished and Vaas smiled at her.

“I’m their fucking chosen one, not Jason. I’m invincible, Alice,” he told her and Alli’s gut twisted. She hated the plan but they had no other way out. “I’ll kill all these motherfuckers to keep you safe but I need your help.”

“Tell me how,”Alli responded and Vaas smiled at her.

 

“I’m fine from here,” Alli told the two women and three Rakyat warriors following her. She had a large, wooden bowl in her arms and the water inside made it heavy, but she didn’t want them to hear what she had to say to her friends. Allison made her way down the steps to where the Rakyat were keeping everyone in the cages.

“Alli?” Molly noticed her first, perking up. Sam and Sierra had been asleep, leaning on each other, next to her. In a cage next to them was Daisy, Keith, and Oliver, but Liza was nowhere to be seen.

“Hey,” Sierra lifted her head off of Sam’s shoulder, while Sam only shot daggers at her with his eyes.

“Alli, what’s going on?” Daisy clung to the bars of the second cage.

“Don’t try to run, they’ll shoot you,” Alli said, setting the bowl down before opening both of the cages. “I brought you water. ”Molly threw her arms around Alli once she was out.

“We didn’t know what happened to you, we heard Vaas was dead--” Molly stopped when Alli pulled away and she saw the look her friend was giving her.

“Don’t talk about Vaas,” Alli told her quietly. Not wanting to upset the five Rakyat who were undoubtedly watching her like a hawk, she pushed Molly away gently and held onto her stomach as if protecting it.

“Do you know what’s happening?” Sierra asked her before drinking some of the water from the bowl Alli had set down.

“Where’s Liza?” Daisy asked and Alli stepped back, feeling overwhelmed. She took a breath in, composing herself and wearing the character she created like a mask.

“I thought she would be here with you guys. I’m not sure where Liza is,” Alli admitted calmly. “I know that Jason killed Hoyt, he’s coming back. That’s why the Rakyat came for you, I think.”

“Shit... Wait, that’s good though, right?” Olli asked looking around the group.

“Jason is fucking insane, we’re probably waiting around for him to kill us too,” Keith butted in.

“Don’t say that,” Daisy turned to scold him.

“That guy was gone,” Sierra shook her head. “He showed up the day after you and Vaas left and...” she trailed off, shaking her head.

“He was worse than Vaas,” Molly agreed, causing Allison’s eyebrows to push together as she frowned. Of course Jason was worse than Vaas, she felt like that should have been obvious.

Daisy folded her arms, giving a look of disapproval to the two other girls. “What about Riley?” She asked Alli then. “Jason’s brother. Is he coming back as well?”

“I’m not sure, I just know that he’s alive,” Alli told her flatly.

“ _Batari_!” Alli heard one of the Rakyat warriors call down to her, a word she had learned to associate with herself. The three of the five warriors with her were making their way quickly down the steps, obviously impatient.

“Get back in the cages so they don’t hurt you,” Alli told the others quickly and they complied reluctantly.

“ _Batari_ , time to go,” one of the warriors reached her first, she held her arm up to wrap around his neck and was sequentially picked up by the Rakyat. Alli glanced over his shoulder as he turned away and began to carry her up the stairs, watching the two others lock the cages back up. She caught Molly’s gaze and smiled at her, wishing she could have just explained herself without the Rakyat breathing down her neck. She wished she could have warned them about the slaughter she and Vaas had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had no idea that Batari was a character in Far Cry Primal until I looked up the word for Goddess in Indonesian. So that's where the name is coming from, not the priestess.


End file.
